


Your Hand in Mine

by LunaStories



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (it's wade as usual), (spoiler alert: it's not Wade), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Pining, Possessive Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Scenting, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, UST, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade has fucked up wings, Wade is just constantly horny on main for Peter, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing Size Difference, Wingfic, basically the usual canon but with wings and a/b/o thrown in, courting gifts, he knits his own Wing Warmers, idiot to lovers, it's wade again, slight omega prejudice, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Peter never wanted to be an omega. It came with its host of problems, and considering his unique wings, it only increased the number of unwanted suitors he's encountered ever since he presented as an omega. He didn't want an alpha, and he certainly never wanted to be controlled by one.Then in came Deadpool, an alpha he never could have anticipated and treated him as an equal, rather than an omega to be coddled. When Peter starts receiving courting gifts on his doorstep, he mistakenly believes Deadpool has decided to court him. But not everything is as it seems, and soon it may be too late.A story of comfort, wing warmers, and lurking shadows.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 132
Kudos: 610
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic?





	1. Winged Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strolls up 20 years late in a pandemic with a starbucks coffee* Heeeyyyyy guess who the fuck is back on their bullshit. Me. Me, who has been working on several spideypool fics for the past 2 years and never posted them because I stubbornly wanted to finish before posting. Obviously, that didn't happen so this fic and others have been languishing in my folders. Thus, I decided hey, if anyone can get me off my ass and make me fucking finish this fic it would be ya'll. 
> 
> This was created due to the fact that I was sad about the lack of spideypool wing fics and also I'm a slut for a/b/o so I was like what if...I smashed them together. Anyways this is the mess that came out please appreciate it I'VE JUST BEEN STARING AT THIS STUPID THING FOR 2 YEARS FUCK. 
> 
> I decided to post thanks to the amazing support from my fellow sinners in the 'Isn't it Bromantic' Spideypool server. So here's to ya'll *raises glass of wine up* feel free to take a seat at my ROUND non-mahogany table (you know who you fuckers are I'm onto you)
> 
> And of course, this wouldn't have been possible without my beta readers who fixed my abhorrent writing. A million Spidey butts to my betas [bisexualbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry), [CuteAsAMuntin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsAMuntin/pseuds/CuteAsAMuntin), and AbunaiYo. 
> 
> A million Deadpool katanas goes to my omega reader [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral) who helped me figure out tags and held my hand through the summary. I suck at those oof. 
> 
> Also Dragon had to listen to me whine about this fic for 2 years so...honestly I'm shocked they're still putting up with my bullshit. Oh and just an FYI we'll have art for this fic at some point, Dragon's working on it cus they're a champ <3 Dragon also gave their stamp of approval for me to post and helped look over my summary so they're a real one ya'll get yourself a Dragon friend.
> 
> EDIT: Lmao I accidentally marked this fic as completed but rest assured it is NOT and there is like, several chapters to come. You thought you'd seen the last of me??? I'm sorry but I'm like the unwanted friend at a party. Sorry for the confusion, feel free to subscribe for more ;)

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Deadpool laid on his back, blinking slowly up at the dark clouds. The rain fell around him, running red with his blood. One arm was resting on his stomach, clutching the wound that was steadily bleeding out. He knew, with a certainty borne of frequent brushes with death, that he wasn’t going to survive this one. 

His wings ached. 

Not that they ever felt less than agonizing, but they managed to hurt even more than usual. They were spread wide under him, and his weight was bending the already fucked up bones into unnatural angles. 

He knew without looking that he would have to knit a new pair of wing warmers. They were absolutely soaked in the rain and blood. The pastel pink set he’d made were his most recent creation, and they covered his wings entirely. Although most people also wore wing warmers in the cold snowy city of New York, Deadpool wore them for more than one reason. 

Sure, it was cold as balls in New York but seeing as his wings were patchy in places and featherless in others, it made sense to wear them. It kept him warm but it also hid his disgusting wings from prying eyes. They were just as scarred as his skin, and he didn’t need the pity. He would never fly again. With just one look at his wings, anyone could see that. 

He let out a harsh laugh as he raised his other hand and reached it straight up, as if he was trying to touch the sky. He missed flying, but most of all, he missed having someone to share grooming sessions with. It was comforting, both taking gentle care of someone else’s wings, and to have his own lovingly caressed until all the knots were worked out and his wings were glistening healthily. 

Of course, being Deadpool, and a known mercenary, no one would ever let him touch their wings, much less want to touch his disgustingly scarred wings. Not unless they were insane. He was dying and he was basically wallowing in self pity. How pathetic. No wonder no one wanted an alpha like him. 

He coughed and hacked up some blood, a majority of which he had to swallow back down or else risk choking on it. The suit did have its flaws, and it did not allow for much ventilation or release of bodily fluids. 

/Good thing too because that would have caused one too many awkward situations with Spidey./

[He’d probably run screaming the other way if we released any sort of bodily fluid on him.]

/We bled on him once! That was sexy./ Yellow sighed dreamily at the memory, and Deadpool couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I think Spidey would have tried to kill us if we weren’t already dying on him.” 

[We seem to do that a lot.]

“Can’t help it. Who wouldn’t want to die in the arms of an angel?” 

Just as Yellow started crooning the opening bars of ‘In the Arms of an Angel’, the sound of a small splash next to him broke through the heavy pitter-patter of rain. Deadpool immediately whipped out his gun and fired off a few shots without looking. 

There was a startled yelp and the frantic sound of flapping wings. Deadpool turned his head to the side, face split into a grin as he took in the waterlogged hero. Spiderman looked absolutely disgruntled, his wings flapping hard in order to keep him airborne in the rain. Luckily, he appeared unharmed, as he’d launched himself into the air the moment Deadpool started firing. 

“Spidey! We were just talking about you,” Deadpool cooed as he waved him over with the still loaded gun. “Come, sit by daddy so I can watch your beautiful face as I die.” 

Spiderman flew closer, hovering for a few moments and taking in Deadpool’s injuries with an inscrutable look. Finally, he landed lightly on his feet, his wings folding back into a prone form against his back. 

Distantly, Deadpool wondered what they looked like and what color they were. Iron Dick had made the suit specifically to Peter’s needs, and that included a durable material that covered Peter’s wings. It was flexible enough that Peter didn’t feel restricted in them, and they adapted to the movement of his wings so he could fly freely. 

It helped hide Spiderman’s identity, but sometimes Deadpool wished he could see those wings. He bet they were gorgeous. Everything about Spidey was sexy. From his lithe form to his bubble butt, he was Deadpool’s ideal mate. 

When they’d first met, Deadpool had assumed Spidey was an alpha. It was what the world thought as well, and it had been a shock to learn that he wasn’t. There was just something so domineering about the way he spoke and fought, and it was basically lust at first sight. It wasn’t until they’d saved a male omega from what was sure to be some very unpleasant bad touch from an asshole alpha, that Spidey had revealed he was an omega. The civilian they had saved was shaken up and absolutely refused to let an alpha near him. It wasn’t until Spidey lifted his mask just enough so that the omega could catch his scent that Spidey was able to approach him and help. The brief scent Deadpool had caught that day had stuck in his mind ever since, and he’s definitely pleasured himself to that memory more than once, much to the chagrin of his very chaffed dick. 

Spidey had smelled different than most omegas. He still smelled sweet, but there was a hint of cinnamon, a spicy tang that gave Spidey a dangerous aura. Almost like a rose with impenetrable thorns. Though Deadpool didn’t care much for orientations, it was just a small bonus for his alpha side that Spidey happened to be an omega. They truly were a match made in heaven. 

[Nope, definitely hell if they were unfortunate enough to be paired up with you.]

/Hey! We have some good points too, like….uh…/

“Aw, you don’t need to try so hard. I know I’m a horrifically ugly mercenary with little to no good personality traits. In fact, I’m so annoying that I shoot myself in the head sometimes.” Deadpool let out a giggle, slapping his hand against the ground beside him and forgetting for a moment that he was bleeding from about twenty different places. 

Spiderman, kind hero that he was, ignored the comments and bent down until he was crouching next to his side. Deadpool sighed dreamily as he craned his neck back, trying to catch a glimpse of those _beautiful_ glutes-

Suddenly fingers were snapping in front of his dazed eyes. Deadpool was starting to realize that perhaps the blurriness in his eyes wasn’t from the godly view of Spidey’s ass blinding him but rather from the alarming lack of blood. 

“Hey, eyes up here.” 

Wade listened, because he always obeyed when it came to any demands from his beloved Spidey. He was, as White and Yellow said, pretty whipped. 

“Yes, love of my life, ass of my dreams?” 

Spidey sighed, two fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

“Did you have to die on my rooftop?” 

“Not dead yet, baby boy,” Deadpool gave a few hip thrusts, ones that he knew made Spidey blush. “Besides, this is _our_ rooftop.” 

“It’s really not,” Spidey grumbled but Deadpool ignored it in favor of reaching both hands up and making kissing noises. 

“Come on, a kiss for the road to hell?” he wheedled.

Spidey clenched his fists, as if he was barely refraining from beating up Deadpool while he was down. After a few tense moments, Spiderman gave himself a little shake before bending down and lifting Deadpool up like he weighed nothing. 

It surprised Deadpool enough that he let out a startled yelp. He clung tightly to Spiderman’s neck while his other hand came up to rest against his forehead. “Oh, I’m swooning! You’re so _manly_ , baby boy.” 

Deadpool held back the cringe of pain as Spidey jumped off the roof and flew towards one of Deadpool’s safe houses. Deadpool’s wings weren’t small by any means. As an alpha, his wings were practically the length of his entire body and the tips were down to his calves. It was definitely difficult to spread them out behind him so that Spidey could get his arms under his back and his knees comfortably.

It was with a few more powerful flaps that Spidey landed smoothly on Deadpool’s balcony. He held onto Deadpool with one arm, a feat that really showed off how strong he truly was, and opened the window with the other. 

He not-so-gently shoved Deadpool through first before following after him. Spidey crinkled his nose in disgust at the state of the safe house. This was one of the safe houses Deadpool had been using regularly. There was an insane amount of empty pizza boxes stacked haphazardly and the carpet was littered with empty bullet shells. 

Deadpool collapsed onto the couch without another word, the darkness slowly taking over his vision. 

“Make yourself at home Spidey, I’ll be back to the land of the living in a few hours.” He seriously doubted Spiderman heard his slurred mumbles, but when the hero didn’t do anything but cover Wade in a moldy blanket he found laying on the couch, he figured Spidey got the message.

And with that, he let Death take him. 

When he woke up, Spidey was nowhere to be found. He ignored the feeling of hurt and disappointment that followed him every time he thought he might have some sort of friendship with Spidey. 

“Rude. He leads me on by bringing me to a nice place to die then he just fucks off afterwards. Figures.” he sulked.

[You’re a bit more tolerable dead than alive, but even Spidey couldn’t stomach being near you for longer than a few minutes.]

Wade groaned, laying back down on the couch and wishing he was still dead. He breathed in deeply, and through the disgusting smell of rot in the air, he could almost taste Spiderman’s scent. It was sweet, the aroma that only omegas had, and there was a cinnamon spiciness to it that just made him want to eat the man right up. In a sexy way of course. 

[We’re not into vore.]

/We might be if Spidey is involved!/

“Oh god just shut up. And please don’t look that up kids, save yourselves the trauma.” 

xxxxxx

Spiderman didn’t know when exactly he started teaming up with the mercenary. Truly, it had been a very stupid decision on his part. One moment he was feeling sympathy for the man, and the next, Deadpool had wormed his annoying way into his life. It made Peter feel bad whenever he tried to distance himself from Wade in order to feel less attached to him. 

It was pretty fucked up, and he knew he gave Wade whiplash from his hot and cold actions, but he couldn’t help it. He knew that if he couldn’t hate Deadpool, he would love him. 

And that was terrifying on its own. 

Peter sighed as he stared forlornly at his Chemistry homework. College had been kicking his ass recently and he hasn’t had the time to patrol as much. It made him feel better, knowing that Deadpool was out there picking up the slack for him. At the same time, he didn’t know when he’d started trusting Deadpool with his city, enough that he could take a break and focus on his life. 

And it _was_ his city. The Avengers saved people, yes, but at the end of the day, he protected the little people and made sure all the civilians got home safely. To trust Deadpool with it was…

It was a big gesture. 

Peter desperately ignored his omega side, the one that preened when it saw the mercenary injured. 

_Our alpha was injured protecting our nest._ It seemed to hiss, and Peter hated himself a bit more for feeling almost happy that Wade was hurt. The city was his. It was his nest and his to protect. It was unconventional, but then again, when was Peter ever normal?

He’d never fully accepted the omega side of himself for this reason. It was hard for him to reconcile it with his strong personality, and it has caused a bit of a duality in both his actions and his words. Sometimes, it got to be a bit too much, the world too loud and too many scents for his omega instincts to handle.

On days like that, he would huddle in his bed with the hoodie that he’d stolen from Deadpool, breathing in the familiar musky scent of the alpha until he’d calmed down again. He wasn’t proud to admit he was almost certainly forming a bond with the mercenary, even if Wade seemed none the wiser. Peter was determined to keep it that way. He didn’t want an alpha, much less one as volatile as Deadpool. He wanted someone gentle and sweet. He wanted normal. 

Leaving Deadpool to die hadn’t been his intention. He’d left to get the first aid kit and when he’d come back Wade was already…

It had thrown him into a panic, his omega not understanding that their mate would come back. Deadpool always came back, but his instincts and the most primal parts of himself wouldn’t understand that. 

He’d worked himself into a full blown panic attack before throwing himself out the window and flying, tears streaming down his face, back to his apartment. He’d tried to be quiet as he stumbled in through his window, wary of waking up Aunt May. Even driven half insane by his omega side, he had enough sense to keep his sobs hidden in his pillow. 

And god, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t feel their bond break every time Deadpool died because it took a piece of him as well. It wasn’t worth it. 

Still, a part of him ached. If they couldn’t be mates, couldn’t they at least be friends? 

Peter lightly thunked his head into his textbook, his warm breath making the paper almost damp. He had to stop being such a dick and actually talk to Wade. Deadpool was the only person who didn’t treat him like glass, despite his omega status. Deadpool treated him like an equal and he needed that. He only hoped that when Wade finally saw his wings, he wouldn’t think differently of him. 

_When did I decide I’d let him see my wings?_

Peter groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. There was no point lying to himself. He was going to befriend Wade if it killed him, and he knew without a shadow of doubt that Wade would eventually see his wings. 

The omega side of him wanted the alpha to groom him, to touch him with scarred hands and treat him gently. He wanted to present to the alpha, to spread his wings wide and show his alpha just how much he had to offer. Peter just wanted to have a connection with Wade, more than this weird not-friends partnership they seemed to have whenever they patrolled together. 

Peter let out a sigh as he rubbed at his blurry eyes, red with tiredness. This was truly a dilemma, but hopefully, a bag of Mexican take out and some idle chatter would be enough to start building a bridge that would lead to eventual friendship. 

xxxxxx

Wade sang idly as he chewed on his food. It was a chimichanga because he was a classy lady and only ate the best food. He was practically spraying the food out of his mouth, getting into the song and gesturing wildly as he made guitar sounds. He was sitting on the edge of the roof, legs swinging to and fro. 

He heard a familiar _thwip_ and paused in his enthusiastic eating. Slowly, he started chewing again, trying not to tense up when Spiderman walked over to him. “Hey there, Webs. I’ve always wondered, what’s the point of getting around places using webs when you can literally fly? What’s the point? I don’t think the author thought this through.” 

Spiderman rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Deadpool with a grunt of exhaustion. He dumped the take out bag he was holding in between them. “We’ve been over this. Using my wings to patrol for hours just tires me out. And I need them in the best shape in order to fight.” 

“Sounds like a weak excuse,” Deadpool muttered, shoving the rest of the chimichanga into his mouth. “But whatever, I’m not the one writing this fic.” 

“What in the world are you even saying?” Spidey asked as he shoved a hand into the bag and pulled out some tacos. 

“Nothing!” Deadpool sang out cheerfully. He gasped, hands flying to both cheeks when he saw what Spidey had brought. “Are those tacos? Did you buy Mexican food for us?” 

“It’s for _me_ ,” Spiderman insisted, even as he pushed the bag a little closer to Deadpool. “But you can have some if you want.” 

  
“Deadpool can has a little a taco, as a snack,” Deadpool grinned when Spidey sighed at him, though he knew it was all for show. He couldn’t fool Deadpool. Spidey was a trash meme panda through and through, and Deadpool was touched that he had decided to share his food with him.

Spiderman, on the other hand, was more than a little disgruntled and maybe a bit embarrassed. He’d enacted his woo-Wade-with-tacos plan, but it had flopped when he’d seen the mercenary already had a giant bag of Mexican take out next to him.

Wait no. The plan was to befriend-Wade-with-tacos. Obviously. 

“Aw, you really know how to treat a lady right,” Deadpool cooed as he grabbed a taco. His other hand came up and tried to pinch Spiderman’s cheeks but Spidey quickly swatted the offending hand away. 

He’d meant to pinch Spidey’s face cheeks but his hand had other ideas and had gravitated naturally to Spidey’s butt cheeks. 

So close! Almost touched the booty. 

/I want him to sit on our face. I want to eat that booty like groceries./

Wade’s stomach rumbled and he let out a dirty chuckle, one that made Spidey lean a little further from him. 

“I can’t believe you’re still hungry! Didn’t you already eat an entire bag of Mexican food?” Spiderman sounded exasperated, but in reality, he was glad that Wade had taken his offer. 

It hit too close to a mating gift for his tastes, but he ignored it. This was a platonic gift! Not a courtship one. Of course not. Still, he couldn’t help smiling, pleased with himself as the alpha ate the food. 

Honestly out of the two of them, Peter made so little money he was barely eating enough. But seeing Wade eat the food he’d provided for him made his inner omega ecstatic. 

His stomach chose that moment to rumble and he flushed red, though Deadpool couldn’t see it. Deadpool cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing at him (And Peter still had no idea how his mask could even do that, it was insane) as he put the taco down in his lap. 

“Webs…did you eat yet?” 

Peter fidgeted for a few moments before lifting his chin up high, his body tense. 

“Of course I did. This is for you.” It was a blatant lie, and it wasn’t until Deadpool raised a brow at him that he realized he’d contradicted himself. 

“Baby boy…you said this food was yours and that I could have some-“ 

“It is!” Peter blurted out as he grabbed the taco off Deadpool’s lap and shoved it into his face hole. “It wasn’t a gift for you, don’t even think about it!” 

Deadpool looked utterly confused for a moment before bursting out with a loud laugh.

“Oh fuck,” Deadpool could literally feel tears of laughter at the corners of his eyes, his fingers coming up to rub at his mask. “Sweetheart, you didn’t have to woo me with food. I’m already yours.” 

Deadpool winked, his grin wide as he took in Spidey’s suddenly tense form. His wings were folded tight against his back, the feathers shaking nervously for a moment before settling. 

Slowly, his grin faded. He’d meant it as a joke, but Spiderman’s reaction made it seem like…

Without his permission, his wings flared out, the baby blue wing warmers on them stretched to the limit as he presented. Spidey watched the display without a sound, the mask hiding any audible reactions from Wade. He could tell that Spidey’s mouth had dropped open though, in what Wade hoped was awe as he sheepishly folded his wings back, trying to hide their impressive bulk behind himself. 

“Sorry,” Wade shrugged self consciously. “I know it’s not a pretty sight, even with the warmers covering everything.” Wade mumbled as he ducked his head, a hand coming up to pull his mask down over his mouth. He felt too exposed suddenly. Most days, he tried to ignore the fact that his wings still existed. They were like giant, heavily scarred reminders of what the rest of his body looked like. Even covered, he could feel the stretch of the scars whenever he moved, and so he’d learned over time to just keep them held tight against his body. 

Somedays, he wondered if it would be better to just cut them off completely. He’d tried, those first few years after he’d been cursed with this immortally fucked up body. Every time, they would grow back. 

The agony and pain of having his wings ripped from his body made him feel alive some days. That yes, he had survived Weapon X and all the fucked up shit they did to him. And that he would keep living, even if he didn’t want to. Nowadays, his wings were an afterthought, just another part of him that he’d mourned before he moved on. 

With Spidey, it was like he couldn’t help remembering his wings. The hero made him want to posture, he made him want to present his wings and ask him to be his mate. It was terrifying, but fear was better than feeling nothing these days. 

A soft touch on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. He froze, barely breathing as Spidey leaned in close enough that they had to go cross eyed to see each other’s faces. However, Spiderman’s attention wasn’t on Wade’s masked face. No, he was reaching his other hand behind Wade to stroke his wings. 

Spidey was practically in his lap, and Wade didn’t dare breathe, lest he ruin this moment. 

Spiderman was warm. His left hand rested on Wade’s shoulder as he reached out his right to gently stroke the small bits of Wade’s wings that peaked out. As an alpha, his wings were huge, and sometimes even the largest wing warmers in the world (that he made himself) still weren’t sized correctly. 

He shuddered as Spiderman ran his gloved fingers over the place where his wings joined with his back. The wing warmers rode up a bit at that part, exposing just enough of him that Spidey could pet his scarred bald patches and the occasional tuft of soft downy feathers. 

“Does it hurt?” 

It was a quiet whisper, one that sounded more curious than pitying. Wade appreciated that. He hated pity more than he hated the torture that he’d been put through. As an alpha, he was meant to be strong at all times, yet most days, despite his kill streak and notoriety, he felt weak. Of course, he didn't believe in the concept that alphas always had to be strong, but in general he despised feeling vulnerable. It led his mind down dark paths, to how helpless he’d been when Weapon X had him. 

But in Spiderman’s arms, Wade felt like he could be weak, and still it would be okay. That it was alright to feel weakness, if he had Spidey there to watch over him. 

He sighed, a weary one that made his shoulders slump. He lightly rested his head on Spidey’s shoulder, noting absently that Spidey was hugging him now. Both of the hero’s hands were on his wings, lightly stroking the baby feathers. 

“Every day.” 

His answer was truthful and hoarse with pain, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken the truth to someone. 

Spidey paused in surprise at the honest answer. Slowly, he retracted his hands, moving back until he was sitting next to Wade again. Peter looked down at his gloved hands, hating how the suit had created a barrier between him and those wings he wanted to touch so badly. 

“Is…is there anything I can do to help?” Peter asked quietly, hesitant as he shot Wade a brief glance of concern. 

Wade scoffed, his wings tucking even tighter against his body, as if they were trying to hide. 

“Nothing that you would want to do. Trust me, even I wouldn’t want to touch these fucked up chicken wings.” 

Peter frowned, hating the obvious self hatred in Wade’s tone. “I wouldn’t mind.” 

“You wouldn’t?” Wade asked, clearly not believing Peter’s words. “Spidey you don’t have to lie. I’ve lived this many years without grooming, I can handle it.” 

“Wait what?” Peter shot up straight, suddenly alert as he leaned close to Wade. Wade leaned back, nervous as Spidey kept peeking around him in an attempt to get a better look at his wings. “You haven’t been groomed in years? Deadpool that’s…” 

It was practically torture. Grooming was not only a communal practice that helped foster bonds, it was also a way of making sure their wings were healthy and well cared for. Without proper care and frequent grooming, the feathers would tangle and gather dirt. Eventually, they would be weighed down by the filth, leaving a constant uncomfortable tugging sensation on stiff feathers. 

Most people took care of their own grooming if they didn’t have anyone conveniently around to help them. It seemed that Deadpool had not taken care of his wings for years, not even by himself, and that was more than a little horrifying for Peter. 

Peter didn’t exactly like his wings, but he did take care of them. His wings were a pure black with red tips. It was a highly coveted combination of colors as it screamed danger and strength. When Peter was a child, he had been treated like an alpha. That color combination was extremely rare, but common knowledge stated that it was only seen on alphas. 

That’s why it shocked not only Peter, but all of the people he knew, when he presented as an omega. Suddenly, he felt out of place, and the way people started treating him differently didn’t help either. They were more careful around him, coddling him and treating him like a weak omega. He wasn’t weak, and even when he’d believed himself to be an alpha, he had always thought the belief that omegas were weaker didn’t make sense. To him, alphas, betas, and omegas were all the same. 

However, society didn’t share his views. Omegas were coveted because of their alluring scent and general rarity. As an omega with stunning alpha-oriented wings, Peter was treated like a rare commodity and an even rarer mate. He received propositions and courting gifts almost daily, to the point where he’d moved out of his aunt’s house in order to escape all the attention. 

He had been bullied too, in subtle ways because no one dared to hurt an omega. They had mocked him, in high school. His wings were strong, something an alpha would have, yet he was nothing but a weak omega. They’d told him over and over how unworthy he was of the wings he possessed, and over time he couldn’t help but believe them. 

Maybe they were right, maybe he didn’t deserve his wings. 

When he’d been bitten by the spider that changed his life, he suddenly realized that there was a way to prove them all wrong. His wings were strong, but they believed he was weak. What better way to prove them wrong than to become a crime fighting hero? And so Spiderman was born, not out of a sense of responsibility, but rather a will to prove them all wrong. He was more than his wings, and he was stronger than all of them. 

Eventually he learned to take his job seriously, losing that rather selfish motivation and growing into the man he was today. He now understood that his wings were just a part of him. No matter what people said, they were his. He only hoped that Deadpool would feel the same way, that he would see Peter for more than his omega side and his wings. 

Deadpool reminded him of his younger tendencies, of when he had neglected his wings because he hated them so much. This was before he’d learned to accept himself, wings and all. 

Deadpool let out a humorless laugh, dragging Peter’s attention back to the conversation. “You don’t have to pity me, Webs. I know what I’m doing.” 

Peter knew this was a battle he would lose. Deadpool was too tense and unwilling to listen. He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant as he offered. “Well, if you ever change your mind, I can groom you.” 

Deadpool visibly shuddered at that, his wings stretching out enticingly, ecstatic at the offer. But his words were harsh, even as his wings shuddered happily. “We’re not even friends. You barely tolerate me, why do you care?” Deadpool’s voice cracked as he asked, voice low as he hunched over. 

He flinched, hands twitching in an aborted attempt to reach for his guns when a hand covered his. He resolutely kept his head down, eyes boring a hole into the slim fingers that grasped his own leather covered ones tightly. 

“We could be friends, ‘Pool. I care because despite how hard you try to push people away, you feel too much. I care because underneath my less than stellar treatment of you in the past, I...” Spiderman trailed off, glancing off to the side as if stopping himself from saying too much.

Spidey’s voice was soft, in an affectionate way that Wade had only ever dreamed of hearing. He let out a shaky sigh, turning his hand until he held Spidey’s hand gently, like he was precious. 

“Okay.” It was a quiet whisper of assent but it made Peter smile widely all the same. 

“Okay?” he repeated. “So we’re friends then?”

Deadpool let out a loud whine before dropping his body heavily on Peter, hugging him close by his shoulders in a familiar, clingy way. Deadpool’s wings fluttered, blowing cold air over Peter and causing him to shiver. Deadpool felt like a furnace against him, as the alpha always ran unnaturally hot. 

“We could be more than friends, but you like playing hard to get,” Deadpool wailed dramatically, rubbing his masked cheek on Peter’s shoulder. Peter stretched out one wing and lightly brushed it against Deadpool’s wing warmers, shy and hesitant. 

Peter blushed as his wing made contact, hyper aware of the fact that Deadpool had stiffened against him and practically stopped breathing. “You wish, Deadpool.” 

His wing pulled back as far as it could go, and he slammed it forward, shoving Deadpool away from him as he jumped up and skillfully flipped back from Deadpool’s defensive maneuvers. 

“Oh you’re dead meat, baby boy.” Deadpool growled out playfully, a grin on his face that was visible even through the mask. He pulled out his katanas, holding them loosely in each hand as he took on a fighting stance. 

“Come on, alpha.” Peter breathed out, his face flushed and body sweating as it tingled with the urge to fly, to dance for his mate. “Let’s play.” 

Deadpool was worryingly silent and still for a long moment, before he cleared his throat, carefully sheathing his blades back into the holders strapped to him. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down as he did so. “It’s probably not a good idea to taunt me into chasing you, little omega.” Deadpool growled the last few words, more affected than he let on. It was a warning, but it was also fond, in a way that had Peter relaxing from where he’d been ready to run. They weren’t there yet. 

They were tentatively friends, and despite the sexual tension between them, he didn’t want to initiate a mating dance that they couldn’t come back from. Peter frowned, realizing that it had been a pretty close call. His omega had been calling at him to entice the alpha, to keep him close and claim him. If Deadpool hadn’t stopped him…

His stomach felt heavy, whether it was from disappointment or relief, he couldn’t tell. He only knew that today they’d agreed on a truce of some sorts and perhaps with time, Deadpool could come to trust him. 

Peter smiled, even if he knew Deadpool couldn’t see it. “Come on, let’s patrol. We’ve wasted enough time.” 

And just like that, they were back in business, just two people who had the potential to be beautiful together. Deadpool and Spiderman. Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. 

Alpha and Omega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll definitely finish as I have a good 10k+ written for this already, it's just a matter of when. That's where you lovely people come in. Yell at me in the comments, and it'll jump start my goldfish brain and remind me to write lmao. Full credit to bisexualbarry who suggested Peter smell like cinnamon and I was like I ACCEPT THIS HEADCANON as I can totally see that.
> 
> I know the world is a very anxious place right now. I decided to post now as I was hoping this could serve as a distraction for those of you in an unfortunate situation. It's been a journey for me as well, I had to evacuate from my university and things are really uncertain right now. So let's embrace this fic together, and go forth on this questionable journey for our own mental well being lol. To my readers new and old, welcome. I'd shake your hand but...well haha.
> 
> If you enjoyed this leave a comment, it would really help me in this stressful time lol. Let me know how ya'll are doing as well. I worry. I'll update once a week probably on Sunday or Tuesday not sure yet, until I run out of chapters (I only have 3 so far so feel free to leave me a comment so I can get off my ass and write some more).


	2. Fluttering Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, I started my classes again this week and oh BOY it was a hella adjustment with it all being online. I had tried super hard to get this out on tuesday or sunday but alas it was not meant to be. (Also I was hit by chronic pain issues and I'm dealing with it but we don't talk about that shhhh) aNYWAYS many thanks to my betas and a special shoutout to bisexualbarry and Dragon who, in my time of need, yelled encouragements at me so I could upload this today. Twas a struggle my friends, but here we are. 
> 
> Heads up that the first part is in a different tense than my usual because it's like a kind-of flashback/look into one of their interactions, thus the weird tenses but don't worry it'll be mostly linear after this. I'm allergic to any obvious flashbacks lmao. Please enjoy!!!

Over the next few weeks, Spiderman and Deadpool grew closer. 

For one, Deadpool had given Peter his real name. He had offered it to Peter after one particularly harrowing patrol that ended in Deadpool missing half of his body (the lower half, if you were curious). Unlike the last time he’d been injured so severely, Peter stayed with Deadpool after carrying him back to his apartment. He talked to him, distracting him from the excruciating pain as his lower half grew back out.

Deadpool had tried to get Peter to leave, but he had insisted on staying. His eyes trailed worryingly over how Deadpool was barely filling up the small, stained couch even though he was lying down on it. The living room was still a mess, but Peter could tell this was a well-loved couch and with Deadpool’s usual bulk, it should look more like a chair than a sofa when he’s perched on it. Unfortunately, half of his usual bulk was gone so he looked pitifully small on the couch. 

Deadpool's second attempt to get Peter to leave worked just as well as the first, which was to say not at all. He was particularly stubborn because he saw this as a chance to redeem himself after abandoning Deadpool the first time. It wasn’t until Deadpool’s lower half completely grew out that Peter realized why he’d been so adamant that he leave him alone. 

His lower half was heavily scarred. Deadpool had always said, in a nonchalant way that disturbed him, that his entire body was scarred and mutilated. He hadn’t taken the claim seriously. Sure, he’d seen the lower half of Deadpool’s face whenever they ate, the glimpses of angry raised skin and pockets of missing flesh truly horrifying, but it hadn’t truly registered until that moment that when Deadpool said _all_ of him was scarred, he really meant it. 

Yet there was something oddly charming about it, because it was evidence that Deadpool had been through something most people wouldn’t come back from. He’d survived against all odds, and Peter respected that. 

Deadpool had been suspiciously silent as he’d grabbed a pair of dirty, grey sweats and put them on with stiff, jerky movements. Peter barely registered him getting off the couch and shuffle to stand a little behind it, as if he was trying to hide, too distracted by the memories of those painful, raw scars. 

“You can scream if you want, my neighbors are used to all sorts of sounds from me,” Deadpool joked, though his body was one tight line of tension belying his insecurity. His wings were drooping, and his new pair of bright yellow wing warmers were almost blindingly cheerful in comparison to his downturned wings. “Or if you want to throw up, you know where the bathroom is,” he added with a half-hearted wave down the hall to where the bedroom, ‘weapons’ room and bathroom were.

Peter was speechless for a split second before his anger flared, loud and bright. He’d stomped over, wings swooping out and feathers standing on end as he leaned in. This close to Deadpool’s face, he could see the white mesh of the eyes in his mask. He could see the way his mouth had dropped open, the only indication of his shock the subtle shifting of leather where his mouth was covered by the mask.

Peter tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing through his own mask as his wings spread threateningly, flaring up and out behind him. It was a move that had intimidated more than one bully, but Deadpool eye’s widened in something closer to awe. “Do you think so little of me? I don’t care about your scars, Deadpool. You’re my friend.” 

It took a tense moment of harsh breathing, both of them staring into each other’s eyes before Deadpool softened, his wings coming up to gently brush Peter’s in a coaxingly placating move, until he lowered them back to his sides. He tugged his wing a little in front of him, gloved fingers distractingly dancing over his wing warmer as he glanced a little somewhere over Peter’s shoulder. 

“I still don’t know why you put up with me.” Deadpool murmured, his lips quirking up when Peter’s wings puffed up indignantly, his mouth already open to protest. He reached a hand up and lightly brushed the back of his knuckles against Peter’s masked cheek, stopping whatever Peter may have wanted to say. The leather was thick and hard, but even through both of their suits, Peter could almost imagine Deadpool’s warmth touching him. He held his breath until Deadpool dropped his hand down, stepping back a little with a quick cough. 

“Deadpool—” 

“It’s Wade,” Deadpool— no, Wade interrupted. Peter felt himself flush under his suit. He knew that even through the mask, the look Wade was giving him was intense. “Wade Wilson, ex-Merc with a Mouth at your service.” 

He gave a mock curtsey, lifting up an imaginary dress as he giggled. 

Peter had let out a small chuckle, amused again by Wade’s ridiculous antics. They had stood there, smiling at each other as they stared, their wings reaching forward to shyly brush against each other in a way that both were not prepared to analyze yet. 

In that moment, it didn’t matter that Peter technically already knew Deadpool’s real name (his identity was not a secret, after all). The only thing that mattered to him was that Wade had _willingly_ offered him his name. There was a certain vulnerability to it, and in a way Wade was stretching out an olive branch for Peter to hold on to. They were no longer just Deadpool and Spiderman, now that their real names were in play. 

It was the start of a friendship, and one that Peter desperately wanted to keep. 

“Peter,” he breathed out, noticing the way Deadpool’s wings straightened in shock. “Peter Parker, friendly neighborhood Spiderman.” 

He bowed as he followed the weird etiquette Deadpool had shown him with a fond grin on his face. Wade was frowning though, and it dampened the joy Peter felt. He had thought Wade would be ecstatic to learn his name, but the Wade now was more serious, still exhausted from the pain of dismemberment and regeneration.

“You didn’t have to…” Wade trailed off, looking off to the side as he nervously rested his hand on one of his guns. Nowadays his guns were all filled with rubber bullets. He’d vowed to try to refrain from unaliving people when he realized that was the only way to get closer to Spiderman as a friend or ally, rather than an enemy. He was glad he did, because it was probably why Peter had agreed to patrol with him (definitely that and not because Spiderman had given in to his annoying pestering, nope). 

“I wanted to,” Peter reassured, resting a hand on the one Deadpool was still fidgeting with. He gave it a gentle squeeze before retreating, taking a step back as he felt the tension in the room increase, Deadpool staring at him in a way that reminded him of the focus of a predator. He cleared his throat, hastily heading for the window. “Well then, since you’re alright now I guess I’ll be going…” 

“Stay!” Wade blurted out, the white eyes of his mask widening when he realized what he’d said. “I mean, I have a lot of video games we could play together if you’re not too tired.” His voice slowly petered off into a whisper as he spoke, retreating into himself as he anticipated a quick rejection. 

Instead, there was a light thump and when he looked up, Spidey was lounging comfortably on his couch, valiantly ignoring the still fresh blood stains Deadpool had left there. There was already a controller in his hands, and he was looking at Deadpool expectantly.

“I’d love to. Now come on, it’s time to take the true friendship test and play Mario Kart together. I’ll kick your ass!” 

Deadpool’s smirk was savage, a promise of death and destruction behind it. 

“Oh, baby boy your ass will be more than ruined by the time I’m done with you.” Wade jumped onto the young hero, playfully shoving him over as he pushed his elbow and some straying fingers into Spidey’s sides.

“Wade!” Peter screeched out, appalled even as he spluttered for air in between loud laughter. He tried to roll away from the tickling touches but was held there by Deadpool’s heavy body and the arm of the couch. Eventually they settled down and started playing, both yelling increasingly creative insults to each other as they battled. 

And that was how their little play-dates started happening. 

After every patrol, one of them would suggest hanging out. They would buy some take out then go to whoever’s apartment was closest to partake in some truly gluttonous Mexican food and kick some video game ass. 

It was the most fun the both of them had in years, and they treasured every moment of it. 

xxxxxx

Peter stumbled into his apartment through his open apartment window after a long night. Once he was in the safety of his room, he squinted at the window as he casually stripped out of his suit, wondering if he’d left it open when he’d gone out on patrol. He was too exhausted to think too hard on it. Today’s patrol had been more taxing than usual and his entire body ached from the abuse it had suffered. He had stopped three muggings and at least two robberies. 

Deadpool had come in near the end of his patrol, when he’d been taking a much needed break on a rooftop. Peter was so tired he was sure he would have fallen off the edge of the roof if it wasn’t because of his sticky fingers. When Deadpool had asked if he’d wanted to hang out, Peter didn’t have the heart to say no. 

He’d almost fallen asleep while they were watching a movie, and Deadpool had insisted he go home and sleep. He’d protested, but honestly he felt like absolute shit. He was glad the mercenary was so in tune with Peter and he knew when Peter was pushing himself past his limits. 

Peter groaned as he collapsed into his bed face first. He reached a hand out to grab his extra pillow, the one he used as a cuddle buddy. When his fingers met nothing but air, he opened his eyes and squinted at the empty space on his bed with a disgruntled sigh. 

God, he must have misplaced it while stumbling into his room like a drunk idiot. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, making a mental note to clean up his room a bit when he was more awake. 

xxxxxx

/ _Do you think Petey pie is waiting for us?_ / Yellow sighed longingly as Wade ran across rooftops, parkouring his way to his usual meet up spot with Spidey. He almost stumbled as he went a little too fast and the wind caught onto his wings. His wings were more of a hindrance than anything these days. Though most people could use them to fly and glide, Deadpool’s were too fucked up to really be functional. Today he had his trusty blue wing warmers on, grateful this one had lasted this long.

[ _He probably left our sorry ass already, we’re late._ ] White reasoned, quite morose and grumpy. [ _I’m surprised he hasn’t ditched us sooner_.]

Wade let out an indignant grunt, his feet landing rather roughly as he slowed down, spotting the familiar red and blue suit in the distance.

“Hey, we’ve been tight with Spidey lately. He even feeds us now,” Wade swooned as he sauntered up to Peter, his eyes zeroing in on the predictable bag of Mexican food by Peter’s side. 

“Awwww,” Wade cooed as he plopped himself down next to Spidey, keeping the take out bag in between them. He threw an arm around the hero as he shoved his other hand into the bag, taking out a taco. He quickly tugged his mask half way up and shoved it into his mouth. “It’s so ‘dorable how you provide f’r me.” Wade mumbled out through his mouthful of food. 

“I’m not providing for you,” Spidey argued as he shoved at Wade’s arm until it fell away, no longer resting comfortably on his shoulders. “I just happened to be eating, that’s all.” 

“Mhm,” Wade hummed skeptically, a wide grin on his face as he ate another taco, or as Spidey liked to call it, ‘inhaled at the speed of light’. “That’s real cute. Keep denying it but I see what you’re doing.” 

Without his permission, his wings came up to rub against Spidey’s, relishing the way his wings fit so perfectly against Peter’s. For an omega, Peter’s wings were fucking huge. It was considered an unattractive trait in omegas, since smaller wings were more submissive. To Wade, they were gorgeous. He’d never seen them in all their glory, seeing as Spidey covered his wings with his suit, similar to how Wade wore wing warmers over his. They both had different reasons for hiding their wings. 

Still, it made his alpha side preen, knowing that even with Peter’s large wings, his own were still much bigger and engulfed Peter’s easily. Whenever he covered Peter’s wings with his own, it made the younger man quieter, more subdued. The first time Wade had accidentally done it, he’d panicked, thinking that he’d made Peter uncomfortable. 

As it turned out, Peter actually liked it. It calmed him, and Peter had said once that it was almost like he could finally relax, knowing that Wade would be there to support him. That had been a surprising admission, especially since Spidey kept his reactions close to his heart and never let Wade get too close. There were also certain implications to letting someone cover your wings. Even though people had evolved past their more instinctive urges, the wings were a remnant of that animalistic way of thinking, and often wings were thought of as a method of escape. To allow someone to cradle your wings in theirs was to trust them to cover your back and protect you, because it essentially made it harder to fly away in a split second should the occasion arrive. This implication of trust had led to more than one movie romanticizing it, and it wasn’t an uncommon gesture of affection in mated couples. 

Peter never said anything against Wade covering him with his wings, and Wade continued doing it because it made the alpha in him sing with joy. It felt good to be trusted by Spiderman, even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted. 

Wade liked to think that as they grew closer, Peter was more willing to share parts of himself. He cherished every bit of information Peter gave him. He knew that it only fed his ill advised infatuation with the hero, but he couldn’t help it. 

Peter was just so _good_. Both as a person, and as someone who treated him like a human, like he was more than a monster. It also helped that he had a bangin’ sexy ass. 

Speaking of that ass…

Wade let out a whine as Spidey whacked his wing away from where it had stroked over his delicious bubble butt. He pouted at the hero, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Wade,” Peter said, his tone tense in warning. “Next time I’ll rip your wings off.” 

“Ohhh baby boy is that a promise?” Wade made a kissy face at him and Spidey groaned, shoving a palm against his pursed lips and pushing him farther away. 

“You are a menace.”

“Oh you love it,” Wade replied with glee, offering a taco to Spidey. “Come on, if you don’t eat there’ll be nothing left. I promise you, I can demolish this entire bag in seconds.” 

Spiderman fidgeted, his fingers twisting as he hung his head and stared at his lap. 

“You can have it! I’m not hungry,” Just as he said that, a low grumble sounded through the night. Spidey froze, head hanging even lower as if he was glaring at his stomach for betraying him. 

“You have got to stop giving me all your food, baby boy,” Wade sighed, appetite gone as he pushed the taco into Peter’s hand and placed the entire take out bag in Spidey’s lap. “You’re barely skin and bones, if you starve anymore your ass will lose its bounce.” 

“Of course that’s what you’re concerned with,” Peter scoffed even as he bit into the taco gratefully. Spidey barely stifled a groan of pure bliss as the delicious flavors burst over his tongue. 

“I’m a cultured man,” Wade said, his lips pressed into a grim line. “I’ve gotta protect these works of art,” Wade made grabbing motions with both hands in front of him, as if he was squeezing two bouncy balls, to demonstrate just what ‘works of art’ he was referring to.

With Spidey’s hands full, Wade took full advantage and pinched his ass, cackling wildly when Spidey yelped and flinched back. 

“Wade!” Spidey yelped out angrily around a mouthful of food, his free hand coming up to hold the take out bag in a tight grip. His sudden movements had almost caused him to drop it over the edge of the rooftop.

“You can smack my ass later to make it even,” Wade promised, leaning in and taking a bite of the taco Peter was still eating. He sighed, leaning into Peter’s side, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder as he chewed. “I still don’t understand why you’re giving me food all the time. I’m loaded, baby boy. You don’t have to worry about little old me. You’re the one that needs more food.” 

Peter grumbled something under his breath, and Wade barely caught parts of it before he fell quiet again. Mostly it had been some insults at Wade’s intellect, his nosy questions and far too observant qualities. It puzzled Wade, but half the time Peter was an enigma so it wasn’t anything new. His Spidey liked to blow hot and cold in his direction, it was jarring at times but it only made his little spider more cute. 

/ _Our mate is providing for us!_ / Yellow interrupted, taking advantage of the peaceful moment to hiss excited words into Wade’s head. / _He’s obviously courting us._ /

[ _Don’t be an idiot. Even we wouldn’t court ourselves - and we’d pretty much fuck anyone willing - and you think a beautiful omega like Peter would want us?_ ] 

Yellow whined, and Wade winced, a hand coming up to grasp at his head. 

/ _There’s no other explanation! Our omega is purposefully going hungry because he’s trying to provide for us and we both know Spidey isn’t the most well off person. He’d rather starve and let us eat the food that he bought than eat it himself._ / 

White laughed, loud and bitter, the sound cut off by a groan of pain as he muttered under his breath. 

“Shut up, shut up! I know he doesn’t think of us like that.” 

“Wade?” Spidey was saying something, but Wade couldn’t hear the concerned words over the hateful ones White spouted. 

[ _That’s some truly delusional shit. Hey Wade, maybe you should show him your pizza face. Then our courting gifts would be nothing but disgust and maybe even barf._ ]

Deadpool was suddenly on his back, and he could vaguely feel his wings curled tight underneath him, as if they were trying to hide. It hurt, laying on top of them, and he knew that he’d already twisted some of the delicate bones. 

“…ade…Wade!” 

He blinked up and his vision was filled with nothing but Peter’s concerned frown.

“Spidey?” Wade let Peter pull him back up into a sitting position. He sighed, slumping over as he tried to stretch out his bent wings. He felt something brush against them, and saw out of the corner of his eyes that Peter’s wings were hovering protectively over his own in a mirror of the way Wade would usually caress and cover Peter’s wings. He was still crouched next to Wade, on one knee as his hands hesitated over Wade's body, unsure where to start first.

“Are you okay?” Peter finally let his hands cup Wade’s face, turning it towards him. Wade’s mouth was slightly parted, as if he was too tired to even control his facial expressions. 

“Yeah,” Wade answered back after a long moment, his voice hoarse. “Sorry, the voices overwhelmed me for a moment there.” 

Peter knew about Wade’s mental issues, but he’d never seen the mercenary struggle with the voices in his head before. At least not to the extent where it crippled Wade. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Peter asked softly, his thumb tracing the seam of Deadpool’s mask where it was still resting on his cheeks. 

“Nah, it’ll fade on its own.” Wade shrugged, unsure. He’d always dealt with his issues by himself, so it felt different having someone offer to help him with it. Not bad, just different. “But if it’ll make you feel better, I think that sitting together and eating some chimichangas is the perfect remedy for my many problems.” 

Peter chuckled, his voice low and amused. His lips quirked up to one side, almost sad. He was stunning, and even with only half his face exposed, Wade already knew he was beautiful. 

“I can do that,” Peter replied as they moved back to the rooftop ledge, legs dangling over the edge and a bag of take out between them. This time, it was Peter that shyly tucked his wing underneath Deadpool’s. It surprised Wade, but he instantly relaxed into it, letting the weight of his large wing cover Peter’s protectively. It settled him, having this small contact with the omega. Even through their layers of clothes, his wings felt warm and they ached a little less. 

“Thanks,” Wade whispered around a mouthful of food, nudging Peter with his shoulder. 

Peter smiled, wistful and happy. 

“What are friends for?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty friends how are we??? feeling the cute vibes yet??? (and the creepy ones?) This is mostly a fluff chapter otherwise known as the 'friends' part of the friends to lovers journey we're going on. Our boys have a lot of issues to work through and thanks to the magic of fanfiction we're gonna make them work it out or else. 
> 
> To those who commented: I recognized a lot of names, and not others. It was very heartwarming seeing some of you guys back on my new spideypool fic after it's been like a year since my last serious one haha. I wanted to answer comments before uploading this chapter but I am so out of it that when editing I read about Deadpool's drooping wings and I did a double take like that one 'blinking shocked man gif meme' because I legit straight up forgot the fic was a wingfic abo. Trust me I'm just as done with myself as ya'll are lmao I know I wrote this but shhhhh. Anyways my point was I am VERY not aware right now so I'll be getting to those comments tomorrow, they have been keeping me going in these dark times.
> 
> With that said, you guys count as my human interaction of the day, so please leave a comment down below if you liked this chapter!! My doctors say I need at least one comment and a long distance hug in order to make it through quarantine or else I'll perish I swear this is true T^T (it's really not but pls take pity on me I am but a mere confined tortured writer or whatever they call it these days)
> 
> Next chapter will be out in no more than 2 weeks, I am giving myself a reasonable timeline so I can balance school as well. See ya'll then!! Hope you guys are doing well.


	3. A Matter of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sheepishly wanders in super late* I'm sorry ya'll T^T I tried to get this out within two weeks but my school has seriously overestimated how much we can do so my life is currently waking up, immediately working on school stuff all day till I sleep, rinse and repeat. I've quite literally not had a break since school started so it's been rough trying to get this out. 
> 
> I hope this long chapter is a good enough apology, and I hope you guys enjoy it :) Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you are all doing well in this horrid pandemic and that this will ease your stress a bit! <3
> 
> Edit: WE NOW HAVE GORGEOUS AMAZING FANART BY [cheekysstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekysstyles/pseuds/cheekysstyles)!! I'm so shook ya'll T_T The art will be inside the fic but you can also reblog it [here](https://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/616696232445952000/im-so-excited-to-share-this-with-you-guys-this) and retweet it [here](https://twitter.com/LunaStories/status/1255323004164243459?s=20). I'm so excited for you guys to see it they worked really hard on it. The fanart also shows a hint of Wade's real wing color underneath the damage and dirt ;))) And as a bonus my amazing artist even made a version with Wade's real wing color which shall be revealed in chapter 4!
> 
> Edit 5/28/2020: We now have even more beautiful fanart by [jdragon122](https://jdragon122.tumblr.com/)!!! They did a stunning job and you can find it on [tumblr](https://jdragon122.tumblr.com/post/619422733765394432/flying-spider-art-for-my-bestie-lunastories) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAwk_4hnZcY/?igshid=1f4v4qjrryoqq). I've also included it within the fic. Please go check them out, this is their first marvel fanart and I'm so proud!! If ya'll love their stuff you can also find them on their [website](https://jdragon122art.wixsite.com/jdragonart/fanart) ;)

“Hey, Spidey?” Wade was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, his legs swinging enthusiastically as he shoved an ice cream cone into his face, melted ice-cream leaving streaks all over his gloved hands. “Have you ever been courted?” 

Peter froze from where he’d been licking his ice cream. He slowly turned to Wade and raised an eyebrow, though the man couldn’t see it. His wings rustled nervously before settling against his back. Not for the first time, he was very glad his suit also covered his wings because the way his feathers had puffed up in interest would have been way too obvious. 

“No. Why do you ask?” Peter held his breath, heart beating wildly as his omega instincts reared its ugly head. It was like triggering his spider sense, the omega side of him purring continuously. Was Wade going to ask to court him? 

“Oh, no reason,” Wade shrugged with feigned nonchalance as he fidgeted with his sticky, gloved hands. “The boxes were telling me that it was weird you hadn’t been claimed yet. I mean who wouldn’t want to plunder that booty? Someone should’ve put a ring on you long ago, baby boy. There must be some reason you’re not mated. Of course your reason is probably not the same as mine, which is the fact that I look like someone ate a testicle and shat it out.” 

Peter finished the rest of his ice cream cone as he tried to think of how to answer Deadpool. He sighed, resisting the urge to pull down his mask so that he could hide underneath it. It was stupid; Wade and him were good friends now, so he would have to show him eventually. 

He stood up and faced Wade. He hesitated for a moment before stretching his wings out tentatively, spreading them wide. Wade scrambled to his feet as well, his movements cautious and the lenses of his mask wide with apprehension. 

“Baby boy…?” It was a question, a suggestion, and a way out for Peter all in one phrase. Peter knew that Wade was concerned, his hands raised up in front of him as if to convince him not to do this. Rather than sating his own curiosity, Wade was worried about him and the choice he was about to make. He clearly didn’t want him to regret this.

That was what helped him make the decision; the fact that Wade cared for him so much. Peter hoped that he would see Peter as _him_ rather than his highly coveted wings. He wasn’t a commodity, and he wasn’t a novelty. He was just Peter. 

He reached a hand behind him and pressed a button on his left shoulder blade. The suit that covered his wings were nanotech, designed to mold to his every feather rather than cover the entire wing like a wingwarmer would. It meant that it was near undetectable on his wings, and no one could tell he had a suit over his wings if he didn’t tell them. Honestly the main reason Peter had requested Tony extend the suit to include his wings wasn’t for protection, at least not in the physical sense. He just didn’t want people to judge him for the wings he had, and the nanotech served more as a thin colored veil over his true wing color, rather than actual armor. 

With a deep breath, he rolled his shoulders and the suit covering the wings retracted, the nanotech swiftly moving away from the tips of his wings to the base of them, hidden away until he called them back out. He’d seen the change in a mirror once, and he knew it was an astonishing sight. The bright red and blue that Peter preferred for his super suit folded away to reveal pitch black underneath. He let out a content sigh as he ruffled his feathers, stretching them out before settling them. His eyes were closed, relishing in the freedom of not having his feathers covered by the nanotech. Though they only felt like a light layer of dust on his wings, it still muffled most of the sensation on his wings and the wind felt good after so long in the suit. 

He heard a gasp and opened his eyes to find Deadpool with his mouth gaping open. For once, Deadpool was speechless and he didn’t know what to do with that information. 

“Wade?” Peter’s voice was a quiet whisper but it seemed to break Deadpool out of whatever trance he’d fallen into. 

“Your wings are...” Deadpool paused, struggling with his words as he frowned for a moment before giggling. “Damn baby, they look like they can dominate me into next week. They’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

The sight was breathtaking. Spidey was still at the edge of the rooftop, facing Wade with the rest of the glowing night sky as his backdrop. The city lights backlit his wings, making them seem like endless black holes, yet the flight feathers were tinged with a blood red. It was just the tips, and that little detail made him look even stronger, deadlier.

“You’re not surprised?” Peter asked, stepping closer as his wings folded back, as if they were trying to hide behind his lithe body. 

“Why would I be?” Deadpool asked, tilting his head as he squinted at the wings. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

Deadpool squealed suddenly, slapping both hands to his face as he grinned. “Are you secretly an alpha? Oh baby boy I’ll have you know that is absolutely not a problem. I swing all the ways.” 

Peter shook his head, looking down at his feet. “I’m sorry to disappoint,” Peter spat out a little bitterly, his hand coming up to pull down his mask, covering his hurt. “But I’m still a weak omega. I know I don’t deserve these ‘strong alpha wings.’” 

His words were viciously self-mocking, words that he’d been told all his life. Voices of the people who had laughed at him countless times as he’d grown up, too afraid to retaliate, and with no parents to support him through it. Aunt May had tried her best, but without Uncle Ben there to balance the two of them out after Peter had presented, she had to work longer and longer nights while Peter was left mostly to his own devices. 

Suddenly, Deadpool was right in front of him, a still sticky gloved hand tilting his chin up until he was staring straight into Deadpool’s lenses. 

“You were never weak,” Deadpool growled out, his teeth bared. They were sharper than normal, his alpha side at the forefront, likely brought out by his protective urges. He bent his head, his hand resting on the side of Peter’s throat as he pressed a soft kiss to where his scent glands would be through the suit, a huff of warm breath on his vulnerable neck. It was a bold move, and certainly not a socially acceptable one as they were not mates and neither were they courting partners, but in that moment Peter couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t suppress his aroused shudder, hands coming up to clutch at Deadpool’s shoulders as he gasped and instinctively bared his throat. He could feel his wings puffing up, evidence of his interest, and he was suddenly regretting retracting the nanotech on his wings. “You’re sensitive, with a bigger heart than the world deserves, but that certainly doesn’t make you weak. You are more than your biology.” 

Deadpool took in a deep breath, surreptitiously trying to detect Peter’s scent that was mostly hidden by the suit. He nosed at the mating gland for a moment more, almost longingly, before he sighed and pulled back just enough to smack a wet kiss onto Peter’s masked cheek. 

It was almost too much for him, this casual acceptance from Wade. It was all he ever wanted. Peter didn’t know what he wanted to say in response, or what he would have said, because in the next moment Deadpool used both hands to grab Peter’s ass, giving them a rough squeeze. “But of course, your biology certainly has some perks,” Deadpool drawled out, a wicked smirk on his lips.

Peter let out a choked yelp before knocking Deadpool on the head with a wing, the tender moment broken by Deadpool’s usual perverted self.

“Wade!” He exclaimed, trying to seem angry even as his wings betrayed him. They flared out behind him, the feathers puffed up in arousal, and it wasn’t until Deadpool was suspiciously silent that he noticed the way they had presented themselves for the alpha to take. They were so large they cast a shadow on the rooftop they were on, blocking out the city lights, and it made it difficult to see Deadpool’s expression.

He might as well have lubed himself up and dropped to his knees with how hard his wings were fluttering, enticing the alpha as his scent glands kicked it up a notch. He heard Deadpool take in a quick breath before choking, stumbling back a few feet. Clearly he was broadcasting his intent so hard that his scent was now leaking out of the suit where he had his mask raised up to his nose, revealing enough of his neck for it to be an issue. He could only hope the slightly wet sensation down below didn’t mean he was leaking slick too, he was already mortified from his reaction to Wade. 

“Wow Spidey, you might want to…uh,” Wade trailed off before literally diving off the building. That shocked Peter into tucking his wings away as he ran to the edge and looked over. Wade gave him a thumbs up where he laid with some pretty broken bones, and after a moment his body seemed to heal itself. Wade jumped up onto his feet and lightly dusted himself off, ignoring the large blood splatter he’d created with his fall, and looked up at him. 

He cupped his hand to his face and yelled out. “I’ll see you later Spidey! Got some urgent business I need to attend to!” 

Peter thought he heard Deadpool mutter under his breath about a meeting with his hand and some sausage wrangling before he left. 

Whelp, that was certainly not how he expected that to go. He’s not even sure what he wanted to happen. He’d revealed his wings and Wade had reacted fairly positively to them. Though he didn’t know what to make of the ex-mercenary suddenly diving off the building. Perhaps he really did have urgent business to attend to. 

xxxxxx

It was a late day at the _Daily Bugle_ when he finally finished up writing the article. Though he usually only got paid for photographs of Spiderman, Jameson sometimes needed him to step in and write an article or two. He paid Peter for them, so it wasn’t like he could complain. He even had his own desk now, although it was more of a glorified cubbyhole. He was stuck in the corner but it was better than nothing. 

The phone rang, and Peter quirked an eyebrow before picking it up. Jameson had long since gone home, and his boss was the only one who called his desk phone to yell at him. 

“Hello?” Peter asked tentatively, as he leaned back in his chair. He was one of the only people left in the office and he was itching to leave already. 

“Hi, is this Peter Parker?” a cheery voice asked.

Peter frowned at the receiver before confirming. “Yes, I’m Peter.” 

“Great! I was just calling to notify you that someone in a suit was looking for you a few minutes ago. They left when I told them you were still busy, but they said that they would see you soon!” 

“Ah,” Peter muttered, a little embarrassed as he realized exactly who it was that had been looking for him. He’s honestly surprised the front desk seemed to be taking it pretty well. He would have at least expected security to be called if the well known mercenary Deadpool walked through the front doors, even if he was technically a retired mercenary. “Sorry about him, my friend is sometimes a tad too enthusiastic.” 

“Oh no, he was perfectly polite,” she reassured, probably lying through her teeth to not seem rude. 

“Thank you for notifying me,” Peter smiled as he started packing, the phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear. He grabbed his backpack and shoved his stuff inside. He picked up his camera and put it on, letting the loop rest against his neck as he fiddled with the lenses. 

“No problem. Have a good night!” 

Peter hung up the phone with a smile on his lips. Though he had a niggling worry that it might actually be urgent, he knew Deadpool would have burst into the office with no qualms if it had been. Truth be told, Peter was surprised he hadn’t done that anyways. It was actually rather adorable that the alpha was so eager to see him that he’d come to his work to bug him. 

He frowned slightly as he walked out of the building. Had he told Deadpool where he worked? He did tell the man that he took pictures of himself as his job. Deadpool had rolled around laughing at that. He’d found it extremely funny that Spiderman was taking pictures of himself and selling them to people who constantly wrote articles proclaiming him as a menace. It _was_ rather ironic. 

The Daily Bugle might not look big but they did actually have a few offices spread out in the city, so he was curious as to how Deadpool found him so quickly. Either way, Deadpool was good at his job. He had Peter’s full name so it probably wasn’t that hard to figure out exactly which building he worked at. 

He hummed lightly as he walked. His spider senses were a low buzz underneath his skin, and he looked around, wondering what it was reacting to. It was honestly almost always giving low warnings, due to how chaotic New York City was. 

When he saw nothing wrong, he snuck into an alleyway and changed into his Spiderman suit. He webbed his backpack to the wall behind a dumpster and shot a web up. He pulled himself onto the rooftop and took a deep breath. It smelled like car exhaust and garbage, but it was still his city, his nest. 

Spidey leapt into the air and shot out webs, swinging to his favorite rooftop. As predicted, Deadpool was already there, singing to himself as he scribbled on a piece of paper with a pack of crayons. 

“Hey Wade, were you looking for me?” He landed behind Deadpool, peering at the drawing curiously over a broad shoulder. 

“Petey pie!” Wade tipped his head back, a massive grin on his half exposed face. “I’m always looking out for that ass,” Wade quipped back with an eyebrow wiggle. 

When Peter just rolled his eyes, Wade whined and leaned back more. “I’ve been waiting for you. You’re late. You should make it up to me,” He pouted, making a kissy face as Peter backed away with a laugh. 

“I was held up a bit at work,” He explained sheepishly, sitting down next to the ex-mercenary and tucking his left wing underneath Wade’s right wing apologetically. 

Today’s wing warmer was an atrocious hot pink. It was kind of funny, but also cute that he took the time to make his own wing warmers. There were a lot of stores that sold them, but he had said his wings were too sensitive for the cheap material and too big to fit normal wing warmers. He made his own with cashmere and other soft yarns. Peter had to say he was quite good at it. 

“Well,” Deadpool huffed out in fake anger, even when he affectionately cupped Peter’s wing in his, rubbing them together. The touch was muffled through his nanotech and Wade’s wing warmer, but he could almost imagine their feathers brushing together and their scents mingling. “Don’t make me go looking for you next time.” 

Peter smiled at him, and he knew that he was in too deep when Wade’s answering grin made his heart skip a beat. He stood up quickly, flustered as his wings fluttered bashfully. 

“Now come on! We should patrol,” he said, straightening his webshooters and trying to downplay the way he’d reacted like a pleased omega being complimented by his mate.

Wade obeyed with only minimal whining that didn’t relent until he agreed to carry him around while web slinging. It was exhilarating, though Wade’s continuous delighted screeches in his ear had been very distracting. It was almost as distracting as feeling his muscled body tucked against his side, the ex-merc’s arms wrapped around his neck. 

When he went back to his apartment through an already-opened window, he collapsed onto the bed. There was something stabbing him in the hip and he clumsily pat his spider suit until his hands came into contact with a piece of paper. It had been tucked in one of his many secret suit pockets.

He pulled it out and unfolded it, chuckling when he saw what it was. 

It was a pretty well-drawn crayon sketch of Spiderman and Deadpool riding a unicorn and galloping off into the sunset. Unsurprisingly, Deadpool was wearing a frilly pink dress on top of his costume. Above the drawing were the words ‘Spideypool OTP 5EVER’. 

Peter had no idea what the caption meant, but the drawing was cute enough. He got up and pinned it to his board, the one that was slowly filling up with photos he’d taken and little things he’d collected over time. He noticed that there were two photos missing, and cursed. They were selfies he’d taken with his friends, fond memories that he’d wanted to keep. The pins tended to pop out, as his board was well used. He would find those photos later, probably on the floor somewhere. Stepping back, he smiled as he stared at the crayon drawing, content with the way things were developing. 

He had to admit now that it wasn’t just his omega side interested in Wade. Peter himself was also drawn to the man, in a way he’d never felt before. With Wade, he didn’t feel like Peter the Omega. With Wade, he felt like Peter, the nerd who sometimes swung around saving people at night. 

He bit his lip, thinking to himself as he stripped out of his costume and flopped back onto his bed. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, having Wade Wilson as his alpha. 

xxxxxx

“Come on Wade,” Peter pleaded, clasping his hands together and fluffing up his feathers enticingly. He’d deactivated his suit so that it showed his wings, in an attempt to truly convince Wade. It was perhaps underhanded but he _really_ wanted to do this with Wade, and he knew they would both enjoy it. 

They were in Wade’s apartment, a place that felt like a second home to Peter at this point. He felt comfortable enough here that he was willing to let his wings show. It was something that always had Deadpool cooing happily, his wings twitching against his back like he was barely holding in his urge to envelop Peter in his wings. Peter wouldn’t have minded if he had, but he knew that despite Wade’s brash nature, there were a surprising amount of lines that he was hesitant to cross. He’d noticed most of them pertained to actions that may make Peter genuinely uncomfortable, or just things that might be construed as courting gestures.

“Spidey, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Wade stated cautiously as they faced off in the living room. There were weapons laying on almost every available surface. Wade was tense, his wings pulled so tightly against his back that Peter could barely see the wing warmers peeking out over Wade’s head. 

“I’ve shown you mine,” Peter argued, crossing his arms with a huff. “I think it’s only fair you do the same.” 

“I wasn’t aware this was an exchange,” Wade snapped out angrily. 

Peter couldn’t help the way he flinched back, a frown on his face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just really wanted us to share…” Peter trailed off, unsure how to put what he wanted into words. It wasn’t that he wanted to pressure Wade into showing him his wings. It was just that he wanted them to groom each other. They were close enough friends now that he thought it wouldn’t be too weird if he requested it. He hadn’t been groomed in ages, since the only person he trusted with his wings was Aunt May. 

He visited his Aunt often enough, but most of it was spent talking and catching up. He wanted to share that intimacy with Wade, and a larger part of him just wanted to be smothered in the alpha’s scent, to be claimed. 

He knew that it was maybe a little selfish of him, hoping for more when Wade wasn’t ready for it yet. Wade flirted with anything that moved, and though Peter was aware there was the potential for something more between them, it would be a while before they could both move forward in their relationship. And until they worked out their issues and insecurities, this would be the closest he could get to having the alpha as his mate for a while. Peter was content being close friends with Wade, but his omega side demanded some reassurance and this was a good middle ground that he hoped Wade would agree to. 

Wade was still tense, and he looked off to the side with arms crossed, avoiding Peter’s eyes. “Look, if you want me to groom your wings I’d be more than happy to, but I don’t think you would want to do the same for mine.” Wade grimaced as he stretched a wing to his side, a hand resting on the pink wing warmer. “It’s not a pretty sight.” 

Peter squared his shoulders, and slowly raised a hand up, his fingers touching the edge of his mask. 

Wade lifted his hand in an aborted motion, his mouth pressing into a grim line. 

“Peter…” It was another warning, another way out. But Peter had long since learned that in this world that treated him like he was fragile, Wade was the only alpha who was his equal. 

Peter sighed, a gentle smile on his lips as he lifted the mask off completely. He held it in his hand loosely, before dropping it to the floor. 

He was relaxed, and stood there as Wade slowly approached him. Wade seemed to be shocked. One gloved hand came up to sweep through Peter’s matted down hair, fluffing it back up into the unruly brown mess it usually was. The hand cupped his face, and Peter breathed in the alluring alpha scent of the man before him, letting it calm him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Wade croaked out, his thumb brushing over the flush on Peter’s cheekbones. 

Peter’s wings ruffled, stretching excitedly towards Wade and wrapping around them for a brief moment. Wade didn’t seem surprised by the reaction. His own wings stretched over Peter’s, covering them until they were in a dark cocoon of feathers. Their scents, produced from the oil glands at the base of their wings, mingled together, and Peter couldn’t help the way his body shuddered and reacted. 

He was relaxed and near an alpha; it was only natural that his body assumed they would be grooming each other, or at least sharing something equally as intimate. Wade tilted his head and breathed in deep, his expression impossible to tell in the darkness cast by their wings and with Wade’s mask still half on. 

“Oh, you’re leaking for me, baby boy,” Wade growled out, his breath quickening in delight, fingers twitching as if it wanted to bury themselves in Peter’s wings and coat his wings with the oil. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Wade leaned in, and Peter’s heart pounded. Was Wade going to kiss him? 

Wade stopped, just before their lips touched, and Peter let out a whine, trying to lean in but was stopped by Wade’s hand on his chest. “Okay you’ve convinced me,” Wade breathed out, close enough that Peter could almost taste him. Peter licked his lips and Wade let out an almost imperceptible groan and a muffled curse before he leaned back. “I’ll show you mine.” 

Peter blinked hard, as suddenly Wade’s wings retracted and his own automatically folded back. He stared dazedly at Wade, unsure what the alpha was saying. 

It wasn’t until Wade ripped off his mask like a bandage, and then proceeded to slip his wing warmers off that Peter’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened, darting from Wade’s heavily scarred face to his equally damaged wings, unsure where to look. 

Wade’s face was absolutely destroyed, with scars on every inch of it. Even then, Peter found him handsome, the pits and textured flesh highlighting his strong jawline and his expressive blue eyes.

The longer Peter stayed silent, overwhelmed, the more nervous Wade seemed to get. The wings were… well to put it lightly they looked like they’d been shredded. The feathers were completely matted down, and all of it seemed to be the color of dried blood and mud. Peter couldn’t tell if the reddish brown was Wade’s natural feather color, or if it was just dirty. It was clear at first glance that Wade hadn’t groomed or properly washed his wings in years, it was a miracle that he wasn’t infected and smelled like decay. Peter figured it was Wade’s natural oil glands that kept them mostly ‘clean’, though at this point that probably wouldn’t do much good. 

There were random spots, varying in size, that were featherless. The skin there was raw and almost leathery with how fucked up it was from neglect. There were even some parts that had tears or holes, straight through the wing as if someone had punched a part of it out. 

Wade cleared his throat, his mouth dry with fear as he spoke, his wings trembling with how he had to mentally force himself to spread them out. He was scared, and his wings wanted to fold up behind his back, hidden from Peter’s eyes. “Well, this is me in all my fucked up glory.” 

Peter blinked and opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly Wade looked horrified. 

“Oh no, Petey, baby boy please don’t-“ Wade let out a sound, an alpha rumble designed to comfort an omega, as he raised a hand placatingly. He muttered to himself, his wings pulled back as he cursed. “Fuck, I fucking made him cry. I’m so fucking hideous this was such a bad idea- god I know okay!? I know, fuck!” 

Peter brushed his hand over his cheek, surprised to find that they were wet with tears. He hadn’t even felt them, too distracted by Wade’s well…everything. As Wade rambled to himself, hunching over, Peter quickly realized Wade had misunderstood the reason for his tears. 

He approached Wade cautiously, hyper aware that Wade was now deep in his head, probably drowning in self loathing. He bit his bottom lip guiltily, wiping away his tears. He hadn’t meant to push Wade into a bad headspace. 

“Wade,” Peter called out softly as he pressed a gentle hand to Wade’s cheek. 

Wade froze, his rambling cut off abruptly as his eyes sharpened with laser focus on Peter who now stood with barely a few inches between them. 

“It wasn’t-“ Peter sighed, moving his hand until it was thumbing Wade’s scent glands. The alpha shuddered, relaxing as Peter spread his scent over Wade’s neck. “I wasn’t crying because I thought you were ugly or you scared me.I cried because…” Peter trailed off, leaning in and resting his forehead on Wade’s shoulder, letting his other hand rest on Wade’s hip. “You looked like you were in so much pain. I was crying because I could feel it and I just wanted you to stop hurting.” 

Wade was speechless and he couldn’t help the wounded whine he let out as he wrapped his wings and arms around Peter, engulfing the man that had accepted everything about him so readily. 

“You’re too good for me, baby boy.” Wade whispered, his voice hoarse as he felt his own cheeks wet with tears. 

“You deserve to have someone take care of you,” Peter stated firmly as he pulled back, just enough to meet Wade’s wet eyes. He brushed a hand over Wade’s cheek before pressing a kiss to it. 

“Let me take care of you.” It was a soft plea, and Peter wanted so desperately for Wade to say yes. He needed the alpha to let him clean and groom him. He wanted to shower Wade in the affection he’s clearly been missing for years. 

Wade let out a shaky breath before giving Peter a small smile. 

“Okay, lead the way sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere with these two. Next chapter: Wing grooming!!! 
> 
> Okay so just letting you all know that this is what I have written so far, so the next chapters are not written out. I'll be playing it by ear but it is likely it will take me a few weeks to make a new chapter as my current condition is just working day and night. With that said, I will try my best and a chapter WILL eventually come out, it might just be slow. I hope that's alright. 
> 
> Comments will of course motivate me more (and also remind me to update I'm kind of losing track of the days and focusing only on school right now) and hearing from you guys helps break me out of going insane from the monotony of quarantine lmao. Let me know how you guys liked this chapter! (also I'd like to know how ya'll are doing. Are you hydrating??? I'm watching you, take care of yourselves)
> 
> That being said, to tide ya'll over, I do have an extremely filthy PWP a/b/o one shot I will be posting soon-ish. It's completed and rather short but it's nothing but porn lmao. I think I've written PWP like...2 times in my life so it's not my usual but I had an urge to write it xD If ya'll are into PWP then it will be right up your alley. 
> 
> Love you guys, until next time my dudes <3
> 
> Edit: Almost forgot to tell you guys but if you're not aware there's a [Spideypool Server](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson) for those 18+ so feel free to come join us!!! We're super chill and it's a good way to literally hunt me down if you want more of the fic, lol jk (but no really though, I'd love to see some of ya'll on there and chat ^-^) Also, this fic would not be here without their support as they convinced me to upload this. It's a great space for creators and just a really supportive atmosphere!


	4. A Healing Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. 2020 has been a real nightmare. I'm sure you all have heard the recent news and everything that has happened these past few months have been...a lot. But I am back as much as I possibly can and updates from here on out will be faster. I actually wrote the first three chapters 2-3 years ago so it's been a while; trying to write this new chapter was rough. I will try my best in the future chapters as well, and I hope you all are doing well. 
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by my amazing betas [bisexualbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry) and [CuteAsAMuntin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsAMuntin/pseuds/CuteAsAMuntin)! Bisexualbarry was also kind enough to cheer-read for me when I was hit with writer's block and gave me a lot of good motivation to finish up. 
> 
> And of course, I want to thank Dragon who is always a continuous source of support for all my creations. 
> 
> As I mentioned in chapter 3, [cheekysstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekysstyles/pseuds/cheekysstyles) created an alternate version of their hug with Wade's true wing color. It's absolutely stunning and they did such a good job <3 It is really pretty! If you'd like, feel free to check out the piece on [Tumblr](https://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/627838969844006912/hello-we-are-back-with-an-alternate-clean-version) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LunaStories/status/1299893675195949057?s=20). I will also post the art at the end of the fic with some reference pictures of real bird wings so you guys can see the iridescent shift/colors I imagine Wade's wings to be. 
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it; this chapter is almost 7k long to make up for the long wait you guys had to go through. I intended for more to happen in this chapter but it ended up being 99% fluff which I hope will comfort you all in these hard times. Enjoy!

Peter watched the stiff movements of Wade’s limbs as he led him to the bathroom. Despite the general wrecked state of the apartment, the bathroom was spared such destruction. For an apartment bathroom, it was quite spacious and easily accommodated both Peter’s and Wade’s wide wingspans. A large tub sat in the center of the room, a surprisingly ornate thing that seemed to be made of bronze. Must’ve been an antique, then. 

“Didn’t take you for the fancy type,” Peter quipped weakly, eager to break the tense silence they’d fallen into as he kept his posture light and open, hoping that Wade would relax a little. 

Wade shrugged and didn’t meet his eyes as he turned on the tap attached to the tub and fiddled with the knobs. He ran his hand under the gush of water until he seemed satisfied with the temperature. A steady plume of steam wafted through the room as the water rose. “A man’s gotta have some luxuries,” Wade joked, though it wasn’t as loud and outgoing as he usually was. “I actually found this thing in a dumpster somewhere. Hauled it back here and cleaned it up. I was kind of surprised it was an antique; looked more like trash when I picked it up.” 

Peter smiled, stepping closer as he ran light fingers over the rim of the well-cared for tub. “I can see it’s a real beauty, once you got rid of the dirt and grime.” He glanced up from under his lashes at Wade, trying to make his point obvious. In hindsight it sounded like a roundabout sort of flirting, but Peter wasn’t what one would call suave, so it would have to do. 

Wade let out a strangled laugh and abruptly clapped his hands together, voice filled with fake cheer. “Right! No time like the present. Let’s get nakey and have ourselves a nice bath.” He turned his back to Peter, obviously giving him some privacy as he searched through the cabinets for something. 

Peter suppressed a sigh and pressed his lips together. It was fine— he knew it wouldn’t be easy to win the alpha over. He’d hoped that his fears of an overbearing alpha was unfounded when it came to Wade, that their courtship would be smooth sailing from here on out. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say he was surprised that Wade was resistant to the idea. 

He took off his Spiderman suit, distracted as he noted the rubber duck and various other…pink sparkly implements on the sink near Wade. The rubber duck had a tiny penis drawn on its forehead and the soap dispenser was not only largely phallic, but resembled a spiral unicorn horn. He barely held in a chuckle when he saw a Spiderman themed hand towel hanging next to the sink. There was no mirror, but he knew that Wade was still sensitive about how he looked so it wasn’t surprising.   
  
Peter dropped his suit on the floor, kicking it to a corner to deal with later. He stretched his wings out once he was fully nude, happy with the space in the bathroom. His apartment was much smaller, and the bathroom had clearly been created with smaller-winged people in mind, not his over-sized alpha-esque wings. Showering was always a struggle, so Wade’s place was practically luxurious in comparison. 

Wade seemed to have found what he was searching for because he let out a triumphant little cry and his wings fluttered in a pleased gesture. He turned around, brandishing a small glass bottle of clear, viscous liquid. It seemed completely new, as it was filled to the brim.

“I don’t really have any of those fancy bath bombs most people have. I can’t really pamper you like a real alpha can...” Wade trailed off and scratched at the bridge of his nose for a bit before unplugging the bottle and giving it a quick sniff. “Not that I’m your alpha,” Wade muttered as he fiddled with the stopper of the bottle, the gentle smell of lavender and chamomile overwhelmed by the scent of anxious alpha. “I just thought since most omegas like scented baths I could at least try to… I mean, maybe you don’t even like—”

“Wade,” Peter gently interrupted as he stepped closer to the alpha, smiling when Wade’s eyes snapped to his before helplessly dragging his gaze down his nude body. “The scented oil is a good choice. I can’t use heavily scented things, my nose is too sensitive for it, so this one is just right.” 

Wade cleared his throat before nodding, a faint flush on his scarred cheeks as he handed the bottle to Peter and gestured to the half-full tub. “Right well, put as much as you need, sweet cheeks, I’ll just enjoy the view from here,” Wade leered, and Peter rolled his eyes as he turned his back to him, the rustle of clothing behind him indicating that he was also shedding his clothes. Peter tried not to focus too hard on that, knowing how self-conscious Wade was. 

Instead, he bent over and tested the temperature of the water, letting out a pleased hum before turning off the tap. There was a strangled sound, a rumbling cut-off growl, and Peter smirked knowing Wade was enjoying his backside just a little too much. He tried his best not to spread his wings, to show off and preen. It was a near thing, his wings trembling at his back as if they could barely contain themselves under Wade’s longing gaze. He distracted himself by tipping half of the bottle’s contents into the water with shaky fingers. 

Slowly, the pleasant combination of floral steam mixed with the rising scents of their desire. They both tried their best to ignore their instincts, not wanting to push the envelope of this already emotional affair. Peter quickly stoppered the bottle again, giving it a small frown as he realized it was wing grooming oil. Usually the natural oil glands at the base of their wings were more than enough to groom and coat their wings, but there was a possibility Wade owned this because his own glands were damaged and couldn’t produce as much. 

It made him sad, seeing the almost-full bottle and knowing that Wade clearly hadn’t been taking care of his wings. But then again, that’s what this whole excursion was for and why he insisted so adamantly on it. Wade deserved to have someone look after him, and if he wasn’t willing to let Peter care for his heart, then he would at least care for his beautiful, damaged wings. 

“Your ass was crafted by the gods, Spidey.” Wade groaned theatrically, interrupting Peter’s maudlin thoughts with a dramatic sigh as he stepped next to the naked omega. 

Peter snuck a quick glance at the scarred body next to him, his heart full of fondness for this kind alpha, one who didn’t see his own worth. Though it was only a brief look, it was enough for Peter to see that Wade was indeed scarred all over, not just his face. It wasn’t a deterrent to Peter; he didn’t care about the scars other than his that they caused Wade pain, but he could tell from Wade’s sudden tenseness that he had noticed Peter’s scrutiny. 

“Come on, I’ll help you in,” Wade offered, his eyes resolutely on the water instead of at Peter. There was a slight tremor to his offered palm. 

“Thank you, alpha,” Peter whispered, voice soft and touch tentative as he slid his hand into Wade’s, hoping it would ease some of Wade’s insecurities. 

Wade just grunted, likely rendered speechless by the fact Peter had called him alpha. He held Peter’s hand in a tight grip, steadying him as he lifted one foot then the other into the tub. The water was just the right temperature to drain the tension right out of his tense muscles, and he let out a quiet mewl of contentment once he was submerged almost to his shoulders. The tub was large, clearly made for mated couples as he was able to lean on one end of it and leave enough room for the larger alpha to join him. His relaxed wings slowly soaked up the scented water, leaving them heavier at his back but not overly so. The water only reached mid-wing.

Peter sighed, blinking a few times when he realized Wade still hadn’t joined him. He looked up and almost ducked his head underwater when he saw the alpha’s expression. 

Wade’s mouth was hanging half open, as if he’d tried to take in a deep breath but forgot how to halfway. His eyes were dazed and redder than usual, his alpha side closer to the surface and brought out by Peter’s presence. “ _ **Omega**_.” The word reverberated around the bathroom in the commanding tone of an alpha, sinking into Peter’s very bones.

With some mortification, Peter felt slick gush out of him, and he had to clench up to try and contain his arousal. He let out a shameful squeak and sunk deeper into the water until it covered his flushed cheeks. He prayed to every entity he knew that the alpha wouldn’t notice him leaking like a teenage omega who just discovered porn. When Wade inhaled deeply, then grinned wide, fangs sharp and smug, he knew he’d failed in hiding his embarrassing reaction to Wade’s voice. 

“Such a pretty little thing,” Wade cooed, a growing confidence in his fluid movements as he stepped into the tub. It left Peter at eye level with his rather large, half-hard cock and he quickly glanced away with a little squirm. Wade sank into the water with a happy sigh, leaning against the back of the tub with both arms on the rim in a position that accentuated all his muscles. With both of them naked and in close quarters like this, it hit Peter again how much _larger_ than him the alpha was. With any other alpha, it would make him go on the defensive, intimidated by the bigger threat, but with Wade it just made him feel safe and secure. 

Wade said something else, and Peter jerked out of the daze he’d fallen into. He straightened back up, shaking his head like a dog as he wiped his face with a hand. “Sorry, what?” Peter asked sheepishly. 

Wade just looked back at him with a patient smile, propping his head on one hand as he stared at Peter. “I said I wish I could keep you here, just like this, forever.” 

“Oh,” Peter huffed out, a little breathless. He wished he could blame it on the hot water or the steam, but the truth was Wade always had this effect on him. “That doesn’t seem like it would be sustainable. After all, I would need to go to the bathroom. And eat too. And I would get bored, probably.” 

“I’d keep you company, little omega,” Wade continued, eyes intense and piercing as his face pulled into a serious expression that Peter rarely saw. “Wouldn’t want to go anywhere if you were here with me.” 

“Hm,” Peter let out a rough hum that almost sounded like a whine, as his desire threatened to rise up and choke him. He realized that he desperately wanted that. To be where his alpha went. To be taken care of in the same way he wanted to care for Wade. But he couldn’t have that, not until they talked about what was growing between then first. He quickly changed the subject before he could give in. “You know, you always call me little, but I’m much bigger than most alphas. I’m not exactly the most thick guy, but I make up for it in wingspan.” Peter fluttered his wings a little as if to emphasize his point, the motion creating ripples in the steaming bath water. He couldn’t move them much with how narrow the tub was, but it was enough to draw Wade’s eyes to them. 

“So what you’re saying is, what you lack in girth you make up for in length?” Wade waggled his non-existent eyebrows, glancing down at Peter’s lap pointedly with a smirk. 

Peter spluttered and splashed some water into Wade’s face. “My eyes are up here, you perv.” 

Wade laughed, delighted by the scent of Peter’s embarrassed arousal filling the steamy air around them. 

Peter rolled his eyes at Wade’s antics, a tad too fond to be truly offended. “Turn around.” 

“What for?” Wade asked, feigning ignorance with a strained smile. “If you want to check out my ass, I’ll have to stand up first.” 

“Come on, no stalling.” Peter leaned in, close enough that Wade could meet his stern frown. “You agreed to this.” 

“I guess I did,” Wade mumbled with a slump, then straightened up a moment later, back tense. “Whelp, let’s get this over with. If you need to throw up, don’t do it in the tub.” 

Peter bit at his bottom lip, trying to hold back his reaction at Wade’s self-deprecating words. He knew this couldn’t be fixed in a day, but it was a step in the right direction for both of them. Despite Wade’s seeming reluctance, there was a thread of longing and loneliness in his scent, tainting it with the coldness of ice. It was almost tangible in the air, cutting through the warmth in the room. Wade wanted this— he just didn’t think he deserved it. 

The alpha turned around slowly and gripped the rim of the tub in front of him. Peter took in the expanse of damaged and dirty feathers in front of him and closed his eyes to try and pull himself together, his heart hurting for Wade. 

“Peter?” 

“I’m fine,” Peter croaked, suppressing any tears through sheer force of will. “I’ll take care of you, alpha.” 

Wade shuddered at the words before he relaxed, his wings drooping further into the water. Peter moved until he was kneeling behind Wade. He carefully reached a hand out and pressed it between Wade’s shoulder blades. The scent of distress spiked, and Peter almost flinched back. He forced himself to take a deep, calming breath, and Wade seemed to follow it until they were both relaxed once more. 

“I know what I said,” Peter murmured as he absentmindedly traced the corded muscles on Wade’s back with light fingers. The scars added texture to the skin, and with the wetness, it gave an extra dimension to Wade’s unique skin. “But we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“Rip it off like a band-aid, sweetheart. I can take it.” 

That wasn’t very reassuring but Peter figured it was the best he was going to get from Wade. He monitored his scent carefully, and only started touching the wings once Wade smelled of simple wariness rather than anxiety. He lightly pet the base of Wade’s wings, wetting his fingers so as to better clean the clumps of bloody downy feather surrounding his oil gland. He tugged them free with nimble fingers and gently pressed at the oil gland. It felt different from his own— a shriveled, neglected thing. A thin trickle of oil leaked out, coaxed to the surface by his stimulating touch, but it was still far less than it should be. 

Peter frowned, rubbing the oil on his fingers as he brought it to his nose for a quick sniff. The oil produced by the glands were usually indicative of the person’s health. The scent of the oil was indistinct, likely too little of it to be detected over the smell of the omega and alpha’s natural scents, which had commingled and dispersed through the room with the steam.

Though everyone had a base scent, their oil glands produced a slight alternative smell that was used both for wing grooming and for marking others as theirs. Peter’s was a clear petrichor, the scent of first rain after a long period of dry heat, while his base scent was closer to the spice of cinnamon. Both had a bit of a kick to it, and it made Peter fairly unique among omegas who had more commonly tame smells, usually floral tones. Wade generally smelled like musky, aged leather, underlaid with a hint of salt, like sea water. 

Peter wasn’t sure what he expected the alpha’s wing oil to smell like, but Wade’s true oil scent was unfortunately masked by all the dirt on his wings. Peter was determined to coax enough out to scent him. 

After his quick inspection, he used the meager amount of Wade’s natural oil to smooth out the small feathers that spread out from his down. They were fairly dark feathers, and he groomed them methodically, first with the oil to strip it of any debris and dirt, then with water to wash it off. He then realized that the darkness of Wade’s feathers were not solely because of their unwashed state. The feathers were naturally a dark blue, so dark that Peter had assumed it was black until the feathers tilted at an angle that caught the light. The midnight blue with a hint of iridescent tones was so beautiful that Peter couldn’t resist petting a few feathers just to watch the light dance on them. 

He made his way down the wing and quickly resorted to the bottle of scented oil that Wade had given him for the bath. Wade’s oil glands were no longer blocked and clogged by his matted down feathers, so hopefully with time they would produce oil at a healthier rate. As of now, the bottled oils would serve just as well for grooming. 

Peter peeked a glance at Wade’s shoulders, frowning when he saw that they were still just as tense and that Wade hadn’t spoken a single word since Peter started grooming him. He focused his attention back to the dirt covered secondary feathers, keeping his tone light as he commented. “I’ve never heard you so quiet before.” 

“If you wanted to hear me talk you just had to ask,” Wade grunted, a noticeable strain in his voice even as he tried to joke. “Well, I hope you’re strapped in because daddy’s about to take you on a real ride. One of the wildest missions I ever went on involved a fork, a pig and a boatload of lube…” 

Peter felt Wade slowly relax into his animated storytelling, and he quirked his lips into a pleased smile. The scent of contentment replaced the smell of anxious alpha. He ran his thumb over one of the tears in Wade’s wing, patting the larger man’s back with a comforting hand when Wade stuttered in his rambling. 

“And I told them—I—I told them, I am not going to die today! No siree, I will die doing what I love.” Wade gestured dramatically, his wing flaring in excitement and almost knocking Peter in the face. 

Peter spluttered as he swatted at the giant wing, laughing despite the mouthful of feathers he got. His lips pulled into a mischievous smirk as he tugged at a particularly twisted patch of feathers and Wade reacted with a groan of pleasure. “What you love, hm? Choking on that dick?” 

This time, Wade _did_ hit him in the side of the head with a flustered wing, the alpha turning around so fast the water sloshed around them. He raised a hand to his mouth in a scandalous gasp, his other hand on his heart. “The _mouth_ on you! I’m clutching at my pearls.” Wade dropped the act then, and waggled his eyebrows, alpha fangs sharp and purposefully on display as he grinned. “Why do you ask? Are you offering?” 

It was Peter’s turn to flush bright red at Wade’s teasing. He cleared his throat, pressing his wings tight against his back to rein in any expressions of interest. “I didn’t know alphas did that kind of thing. Isn’t it considered beneath you?” 

Wade raised a brow, lips pressed into a tight smile. “What are you learning, baby boy? So omegas can do it to alphas but alphas can’t do it to omegas?” 

“It’s not that they can’t,” Peter began, trying to explain. In his experience and what he’d seen around him, omegas serviced alphas but not the other way around because it would be “too submissive” to expect the same from an alpha. He thought it was a load of bullshit but he wasn’t sure what _Wade_ thought of it. “It’s that alphas usually don’t want to.” 

“Well I can assure you, sweetheart, that getting your dick in my mouth will not make me any less of an alpha.” It sounded like a promise, and the heat in Wade’s eyes was making him feel dazed. 

Peter barely managed to squeak out a soft and strained “Okay”, trying to hide his arousal, before he poked Wade’s thick chest and made a ‘turn around’ motion with his finger. He could tell that Wade was only doing it to humor him, the amusement practically rolling off of the pleased alpha. 

“You know, alphas are a hardy bunch. We can take a lot of things, injuries first and foremost. But more importantly I can absolutely take your dick up my ass.” 

“Please stop talking now, Wade.” Peter shifted in the tub, raising a little higher on his knees to help him resist the urge to rut against Wade’s ass. He knew his arousal wasn’t a secret since the moment his pheromones had permeated the air, but he wanted to hold onto at least _some_ of his dignity.

“I just needed you to know that’s also something alphas can do…since you seemed so interested in the other one.” 

Peter tugged at a primary feather particularly harshly and Wade responded with a startled yelp, his wings automatically trying to get away from the sting of pain. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now be a good alpha and stay still, we’re almost done.” 

Wade wiggled a little, but settled once Peter let out a small warning growl. It wasn’t anything as impressive as what an alpha could do, but it seemed to make Wade pretty obedient. Hm, _that_ was another observation to log away to peruse at a later time. He focused back on cleaning the alpha and let out a happy hum, pleased with his progress. Wade started rumbling in pleasure, and Peter could feel it through his fingertips. It was a purr of contentment—Peter couldn’t remember a time where he’d ever heard Wade make that sound.

“Feeling good?” Peter murmured with amusement as he poured the rest of the oil onto his hands. He ran his fingers through both wings to get every feather nice and glistening. 

“Mmm,” Wade hummed, relaxed and melting into the rim of the tub as he leaned over, arching his back. “Can’t remember the last time my wings didn’t hurt. You have magic fingers, baby boy.” 

“This can’t be a one-time thing, Wade. You need to be groomed at _least_ once a month by someone else. Weekly, really, if you insist on doing it on your own.” Peter’s voice was firm, leaving no room for arguments as he moved his hands to Wade’s scarred back, petting the skin there. 

“Unless you’re volunteering, I doubt I’d find anyone willing to touch my fried chicken wings.” Though Wade tried to hide behind his jokes, the tension in his voice betrayed his bitter longing. 

Maybe that, and the scent of bitter pain in the air, was what pushed Peter to do what he did next. His hands seemed to move without his permission as they wrapped around Wade’s broad form, pressing his back to Peter’s chest. The alpha was tense as Peter coaxed him to follow, a hand on his chest as he urged Wade back until he was nestled in Peter’s arms and settled comfortably in his lap. He ran a hand down Wade’s face, tracing his jawline as he pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of his head. 

“Silly alpha, it would be my pleasure to groom you. I can think of nothing better to do with my time than to touch your gorgeous wings.” Peter’s voice was low, a fond whisper as he pressed more gentle kisses on whichever part of Wade he could reach, a nibble on his neck there, a brush of lips on a sharp cheek here. He carefully maneuvered Wade until he was slumped down, head cradled against Peter’s chest with Peter’s arms holding him across his collarbones and his thighs bracketing the alpha.

Wade squirmed in his grip even as his large hands came up to grasp Peter’s arms. “What if I wanted to be groomed every single day?” 

“Whenever you want, Wade.” 

“Whenever?” Wade’s voice pitched up, incredulous even as he flushed. “You make such tempting promises, little omega.” 

Feeling brave, maybe because the steam made the world a little hazier, Peter leaned over Wade. His eyes darted to Wade’s lips, half-open and giving him a tantalizing flash of sharp alpha teeth. When he spoke, their lips were so close that he could feel Wade’s every breath. “Am I tempting you yet, alpha?” 

The moment dragged on for one tense second before, with a harsh growl that sounded more like a groan, Wade wrapped a hand at the back of Peter’s neck and pulled him down. Wade kissed him like he was drowning, and the only air he could find would be in Peter’s mouth. He bit at his lips, fangs nicking them slightly before he soothed it with an apologetic slip of his tongue. The urgency of the kiss faded into something more languid once Peter took over, trying to calm his alpha down. 

Wade kissed as if this would be the one and only time he got a taste of Peter, and the omega was determined to show him that wasn’t the case. He wanted to convey with his soft, slow kisses that they had all the time in the world. That Wade had Peter, as long as he wanted him. Wade seemed to understand, if the way he melted into Peter’s talented tongue and soft strokes against his chest was any indication. 

“We should probably stop,” Peter murmured as he pressed one last soft kiss to Wade’s surprisingly soft lips. “Mmm, come on Wade, we have to pat down your wings.” 

Wade tried to lean in for more, but was stopped by Peter’s firm hand on his chest. He let out a growl that settled into a sigh as he stood up, tugging Peter with him. They stepped out into the bedroom where a pile of fluffy bath towels were folded in a pile on the bed. Wade handed Peter two of them, and by un-voiced agreement, they turned their backs to each other and dried off in an attempt to calm down their burgeoning arousal. 

Once Peter felt he had his wits about him again, he turned and used the drier towel to carefully pat at Wade’s ragged wings. As they dried, their natural color shone through. There were patches missing, but most of the wing was still largely intact. It seemed they had spent longer than expected in the bathroom, as the dim light streaming through the open bedroom windows indicated the red-orange hue of sunset. The light was enough for Peter to see Wade’s true color, and he let out a small gasp as he stroked the beautiful midnight blue wings. 

“They’re so pretty.” 

Peter didn’t know he’d said the words out loud, a trace of awe in his voice, until Wade shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and replied, “I thought your Spidey powers meant you didn’t need glasses.” 

Peter refrained from rolling his eyes, even as his lips quirked up. “I’d be blind not to see how beautiful you—” Peter coughed but quickly recovered after a brief stutter, the words revealing a bit too much than he was comfortable with, especially since Wade was still sensitive and wouldn’t take compliments well. “—your wings are.” If Wade noticed his correction, he didn’t comment on it. 

He massaged the base of Wade’s wings, coaxing out the oil that flowed more naturally now that the wings were no longer held in a state of constant trauma and neglect. With the moderate amount leaking from Wade’s oil glands, Peter could finally scent the alpha properly. He tried to inhale as surreptitiously as possible but his small whimper was more than obvious. It took all his willpower not to shove his soaked fingers into his mouth. Without anything covering it, Wade smelled _delicious_. While most alphas had woodsy oil scents, Wade smelled like a warm cozy cottage. There was even a hint of sweet cookies in his scent, and it made Peter’s mouth water. He wanted to _bathe_ his own wings in that scent, to let himself be enveloped in it and show the world which alpha had claimed him.

He barely refrained from acting like an omega in heat, and used the warm oil to coat the blue feathers until they were shiny. Grooming was certainly a tedious process, and usually involved multiple rounds with oil to clean, then water, then oil to leave in as a protectant layer. They were finally on the last step, but the long repeated grooming process also meant that usually the oil glands produced a vast amount of oil to keep up. 

Wade’s were still recovering, so Peter knew he wouldn’t have enough to coat his wings completely. When Wade’s started running low, he stretched a hand behind him to reach his own glands, supplementing with his petrichor-scented oil. It was rather bold to claim an alpha in such a way, but when Wade made no move to stop him, Peter relaxed and let his pleasure be known through a soft hum. Peter was viciously satisfied when their scents mixed together on Wade’s wings. He’d been leaking continuously anyways because of this whole sensual situation, and his back was wet with more than water.

The reminder caused him to shiver, his wings still weighed down with now-cold water. Wade must have smelled his discomfort because he turned and gently maneuvered Peter onto the bed so that they were sitting cross-legged with Wade behind Peter so he could reach his black-red wings. Peter closed his eyes, letting out low, pleased purrs when Wade carded his fingers through the more tangled bits. A soft towel was gently patted on the more wet spots as Wade worked his way down, picking out any errant or broken feathers. 

Wade caressed his oil glands and Peter let out a cry of pleasure but quickly settled when Wade pressed a hand on his back, a soothing rumble filling the air as he groomed Peter. “Settle, we don’t need to do anything more than this.” Peter heard Wade sigh, dazed and dreamy. “Just this is more than enough.” 

There was a fleeting, feather-soft brush of lips against his shoulder before Wade retreated and went back to lovingly coating his wings in oil. He was a puddle of pleasure by then, eyes closed and a constant purr sounding in his chest. He kept an ear on Wade though, listening to his soft talking as he coaxed Peter’s wings into different positions in order to get every feather. 

“Wish I could coat you in my oil, too,” Wade murmured, wistful and a hint of that cold longing permeating the air again before he finished the final feather and leaned back. “There, all done!” 

Peter let out a dramatic groan before flopping over on the bed. “I’m dead, you have killed me with your excellent grooming skills. You know, you could probably do this as a job. Expert wing groomer Wade Wilson has a certain ring to it.” 

Wade laughed, getting up and cleaning up the towels as he went. “Well let’s hope it makes good money because you’re a rather demanding omega.” 

Peter squawked as he tried to sit up, limbs still weak from how relaxed he was. “What does that even mean?” 

Wade glanced down at Peter’s stomach (or at least that’s where he thought he was looking, considering the fact they were still naked and his dick was right there) and clicked his tongue in pity even as his eyes crinkled in amusement. “Putting on a bit of weight there aye Petey-pie? Are all those late night taco dates I pay for a bit too much for your Spidey metabolism?” 

Peter crossed his arms with a huff and got off the bed, steadier now as he wandered off to grab his suit from the restroom and get dressed. “If you’ll remember _I’m_ the one bringing the tacos in this relationship.” 

“That you do.” Wade grinned, and suddenly Peter was glad he’d dressed in record time, as Wade’s teeth were just a bit too sharp and his gaze reminded him of a predator waiting to pounce. “Such a good provider aren’t you?” 

“Hm,” Peter choked out, more of a grunt than a hum as he felt his ears flush. It was a compliment, the alpha acknowledging his efforts, but it still irked him how smug Wade seemed to be about it. He’d gotten used to Wade reacting in a surprisingly bashful way to Peter’s attempts at courting, so to have it spelled out like that in a rare display of brazen intent was a bit much. “I’m going home.” 

Wade’s eyes shuttered, his smile dimming into a thin line. “Going so soon?” 

“I have work and school tomorrow, Wade.” 

“Right.” 

Peter looked up from where he was searching for his Spiderman mask, his brows furrowing. Wade sounded a bit…off, and his scent was more muted now, dulled down. As if he was pulling away. Peter tilted his head, sniffing a little until he found the mask quite easily with how heavily it was saturated in his scent—though most of Wade’s apartment smelled like him these days. He turned back to Wade, hands on his hips as he stared at the hulking man of an alpha. Wade had pulled on a pair of sweatpants while Peter was distracted and he was pulling at the strings in the front of it, a nervous sort of fidgeting. 

“Everything okay?” Peter asked slowly, wondering what could have brought this on. He racked his brain but came up blank. Nothing unexpected happened. They’d taken a bath together, shared a kiss, and groomed each other afterwards. This wasn’t out of the bounds for newly courting couples, but he didn’t like how unsure Wade looked. 

“About what happened in the bath—” Wade cut himself off abruptly. He opened his mouth but then quickly closed it again, looking off to the side. “Never mind, you should go Spidey.” 

Peter stared for a moment longer before stepping close and pressing a brief kiss to Wade’s cheek. It seemed to help as the alpha let out a whoosh of breath, relaxing as he clutched at Peter’s hips, scenting him and pulling him close. “If you’re sure. But if something is wrong, I want you to tell me.” 

Wade flashed him a quick smile, one that didn’t change the nerves in the alpha’s warm scent. “Of course, you know me, I can never stop talking.” 

Peter let out a dubious hum at that. He knew that Wade often used his rambling to hide very real fears and insecurities, the deluge of words a barrier for the things he’d never say. But if Wade wasn’t comfortable voicing his concerns yet, then Peter wouldn’t push him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Peter promised as he tugged on his mask and stepped towards the open window. He carefully crouched on the window sill and readied his web shooters.

Wade’s reply was a wave and an exaggerated blown kiss that Peter pretended to swat away. They giggled like immature children and Peter swung away afterwards, heart light and hopeful for their future. 

xxxxxx

The next morning, he almost stumbled over the package at his door. There was toast crammed in his mouth and he was already sweating, as he was running late to his job, but he paused when he saw the cooler. Wary, he opened it up and smiled when he saw a veritable buffet of various packaged raw meats neatly covered in ice. He grabbed the cooler and dragged it inside, putting the meat away in his freezer with a pleased hum. It seemed Wade was stepping up his game. 

He felt warm and happy that the alpha he’d chosen, who wouldn’t cage him or demand more than he deigned to give, had finally decided to court him back. He looked at the cooler, patting the outside of it to see if there was a note of any sort. When there wasn’t he tried to use his nose to see if he could figure out how long Wade had left this here. 

He frowned when an odd scent hit his nose and he sneezed. It didn’t smell like Wade, and the only reason he didn’t panic that he’d accepted someone else’s courting gift was because whoever had delivered it didn’t smell like an alpha either. He couldn’t tell what they were, which was rare, but he figured they must have been using scent blockers. It made sense; Wade must have ordered this from one of those courting services that also did delivery.

He pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text to Wade. 

_Thank you._

He received a text back almost a second later, which wasn’t surprising if the alpha had been waiting for Peter to discover his gift. 

_Not that I don’t deserve thanks for being such a stunning specimen of an alpha, but I gotta ask, what brought this on?_

_For providing for me and for everything else. For being a good alpha._

There, that certainly sounded romantic enough. He almost wanted to give himself a pat on the back. He was getting better at this flirting-courting thing. 

_Of course, gotta make sure my little Spidey has enough energy to beat up all the bad guys! ;) <3_

Peter grinned, a besotted sigh escaping his lips. He would have probably stood there in a pining haze for minutes longer if he hadn’t noticed the time and swore up a storm. He ran out of the house, barely remembering to lock the door before using his Spiderman powers to run just a little faster than he should have to the subway. 

He might not have enough time to breathe today with how busy he would be, but the thought of Wade’s courting gift would keep him energized. He really had struck gold with this amazing alpha, and if later that night he had a decadent meal with the steak he’d been gifted, well no one was there to watch him smile stupidly. 

xxxxxx

Bonus (Wade's wing color):   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was lowkey going to name this chapter 'A Horny Touch' because oh BOY were they thirsty. ALSO *Points at idiots to lovers tag* Guys, look I know they kissed. It was just as much a surprise to you as it was to me. BUT here's the thing. They are dumb boys. There are so many misunderstandings. They may have kissed and they may kiss some more in the future but rest assured it's still a slow burn x'D Full credit to my beta CuteAsAMuntin for suggesting the tag because it is very apt. 
> 
> Peter: WE'RE COURTING NOW :DDD  
> Wade: Omg okay there's no way he'd ever want an alpha like me. Thus, we must be friends with kissing benefits. I'm not gonna question it because what if he stOPS KISSING ME D: 
> 
> ....yeah it's gonna be rough for both of them. 
> 
> ~~Now my dears, I don't usually do this as my stories have a set plot. However, for the first time I actually can see this stalking thing going 2 ways. Thus, I am letting you all vote for how you'd like it to go. I'll go with majority, and if I try it and it doesn't work out I'll do it the other way.~~ VOTING NOW CLOSED. 
> 
> Option 1: The angst route. The stalker is a legit threat and it's gonna be bad before it gets good. However, this means the stalker will be an OC of some sort.  
> Option 2: The misunderstandings fluff route. The stalker was actually a misunderstanding and it's another character we know and love, not an OC and not Wade either lol. 
> 
> Either way, Wade WILL go feral protective alpha ballistic I promise you that. It's just a matter of how much you guys want it to hurt first. So...pick your poison. If you guys have compelling reasons for one option over the other do let me know. And I would really appreciate hearing what you guys think about this chapter. I haven't been mentally available enough to answer comments in chapter 3 but rest-assured that I read them frequently and adore every single one. They keep me going in these times and I love hearing from you all. Thank you so much for being here, and may this fluffy nonsense of a story bring you some peace. 
> 
> Lastly, for my frequent readers you may be aware I'm a mod of the Spideypool Big Bang. For the first time since its creation I will be participating as a writer. I am incredibly excited for this and if any of you all wish to join please do so [here](https://spideypoolbigbang.tumblr.com/post/627782169949011968/spbb-2020-sign-ups). WRITER SIGN UPS CLOSE IN THREE DAYS. Artist sign ups will open in three days! I know many of my readers are multi-talented folks so I hope to see some of you. <3


	5. Hoping for More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Okay first of all just wanted to say WOW the response to the last chapter blew me away. I got this chapter out ASAP (which I know is still slow I'm sorry ya'll I tried my best I'm actually uploading during my midterms week ahhh) to yell at you guys about how wonderful ya'll are! I'm sure you guys are all curious about how the voting went down so I tallied them up:
> 
> Option 1 angst: 8  
> Option 2 fluff: 9 
> 
> Wow you guys REALLY went neck-to-neck on this. I thought it would be more overwhelmingly in the direction of one option or the other, but since it wasn't I've decided to do a mix. Here's the verdict: 
> 
> The stalker itself will be a character we know but not introduced to the story yet (so we're mostly sticking to the fluff route). However everything else will hurt in the meantime to also give ya'll that angst you wish for. As in, once shit goes down, Wade doesn't know that Peter is alright so we'll definitely see a lot of angst on his side of things. Hopefully this is a good middle ground. I can't wait to show you guys what's in store! 
> 
> This chapter was beta-ed by the ever amazing [bisexualbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry) and [CuteAsAMuntin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsAMuntin/pseuds/CuteAsAMuntin). As always I'm so grateful for their time <3 I would also like to thank the lovely people on the Spideypool server who told me every once in a while that they were thinking of this fic and thus reminded me to work on it x'D
> 
> Also, this is freaking wild but uh, the super awesome [ah_jiing](https://twitter.com/ah_jiing) made not one, but TWO pieces of gorgeous fanart for this chapter/fic?! I'm shocked honestly, first Mell, then Dragon and now ah_jiing ya'll are freaking SPOILING me and I'm just adknfa;sdjnfas I can't deal. I'm so so honored, because of all you generous artists this fic has had art for basically every chapter that's so nuts to me. I also speed wrote this chapter to show off ah_jiing's beautiful fanart, they'll be embedded within the fic and linked at the end! The first piece is a concept-type art so I'll put it at the top for you all to enjoy.

A shrill shriek jolted him awake, and Peter pushed himself up on his arms, blinking blearily at his pillow and smacking his lips. The sleeve of the hoodie that had been stuck to his cheek from his sleepy drooling fell down. He slapped at his alarm until it shut off and flopped back down onto his stomach, tugging the hoodie close and sniffing at it. He wrinkled his nose. It definitely needed another wash and no longer smelled like Wade. 

In hindsight, it was probably a little creepy to steal Wade’s hoodie, but at the time it had seemed like the right thing to do. Now he cringed in embarrassment. It had been almost three months into their tentative-friendship and team-up that he’d been invited to Wade’s apartment for the first time. 

Well, not exactly invited. More like he’d been bleeding from multiple stab wounds and Deadpool had to drag him to his nearest safe house in order to patch him up. Peter remembered being so distrustful of Wade then, but still unable to resist the urge to burrow himself in the alpha’s scent, needing comfort in a world swamped with pain. 

Wade had patched him up with steady hands and expert stitches, though his scent betrayed his panic and worry. The couch he’d lain on was suspiciously stained, but smelled like Wade. He remembered Wade bunching up a hoodie and resting Peter’s head on it, telling him to ‘rest his pretty little head so Daddy Deadpool could take care of his wounds.’ 

Peter wished he could say the bizarre way Wade spoke turned him off, but most of the time it was the exact opposite. He’d succumbed to the tender ministrations of the usually dangerous alpha, and he’d huffed his scent like a drug from the hoodie under his cheek. 

Later, when he woke up coherent and mostly healed, he’d found Deadpool sleeping soundly on the floor next to the couch, holding his hand. Maybe that was the first time Peter truly saw Wade, because in that moment, despite the alpha being shrouded by the Deadpool suit, he felt like someone human. Someone that Spiderman didn’t need, but that Peter Parker could learn to love. 

Spooked by his thoughts, he’d left the apartment quickly, taking great care not to wake Deadpool. It wasn’t until he got home that he realized he had the hoodie clutched tight in his hands. To him, it was evidence of the time Deadpool had shown a gentler side, and it made him feel safe.

Thinking back, Peter didn’t know how he denied his crush on Wade for so long. His omega instincts had practically flashed neon signs saying ‘we want his heart (and his knot)!’ at Wade since the beginning, but it took a while for his brain to get the memo. All the things he’d worried about were for naught, because he knew now that Wade would never try to force Peter into something he didn’t want. Despite how overwhelming Deadpool came off as, in actuality Wade was the farthest thing from an overbearing alpha.

That’s why he had to make sure this courtship went perfectly. Wade had shown a startling amount of bravery by courting Peter first, and he needed to respond to him soon. That was also why he was up at the asscrack of dawn on a Saturday, the most sacred of rest days for Peter, in order to prepare his courting gift. 

He got up, went through his morning routine, and ate a quick breakfast before heading into his small living room and picking up the plastic bag sitting there. He dumped the contents onto his couch and put his hands on his waist, running a hand through his hair as he started thinking he was in way over his head. A swathe of colors were spread out before him, most of them were meant for practicing as he knew what color he wanted the final product to be. 

Picking up the knitting needle, Peter gathered his courage and pulled out his laptop to watch some basic tutorials he’d bookmarked. If he was to knit Wade a wing warmer in a spider web pattern, he was going to need to get good at this. He wanted it to be red and black because a part of him flushed with pleasure imagining Wade wearing Peter’s wing colors, a very obvious claim on the alpha. 

He clicked the first tutorial and stared dubiously as a woman that reminded him of Aunt May started explaining her way through the different stitches. He bit at his thumb as his knee bounced up and down nervously, his head spinning as she deftly performed some sort of magic and suddenly had a loop shape. He stared down at his own knitting needles helplessly. 

Right, he could do this. Definitely. Maybe? Knitting a spider web should be in his blood, right? He did get bitten by a spider and undergo a sort of spider-related mutation. It should be second nature for him to weave something. 

An hour later and tangled in a skein of yellow yarn (some of it wrapped in his wings? What the fuck), Peter decided that Wade was clearly a god on earth and the same could be said for anyone who knitted. This shit was hard! 

He huffed, slumping down defeated and picking out a piece of yarn from his hair. It might be a good idea to ask Wade for some pointers, but a part of Peter rankled at asking the alpha for help on the courting gift he was trying to make him. 

He just needed practice, he could do this. 

…But maybe it would be a good time to visit Aunt May with his pile of yarn and see if she had any wisdom to impart. 

xxxxxx

“You kind of look like a gargoyle, if those stone bastards had a bangin’ ass.” 

Peter perked up at the voice but refused to turn around, though the way his wings cocked towards Wade belied his delight. He’d just finished his patrol and was perched on the roof’s edge of a skyscraper. New York City spread out before them in a mass of twinkling lights and dark shadows as people flew home after a long day of work. He could claim he hadn’t purposefully stayed a bit later than usual in the hopes that Deadpool would show up, but that would be a lie. 

“Deadpool,” Peter greeted coolly, pushing up his mask far enough for Wade to see his neutral frown. He didn’t want to be too overbearing, after all, he knew the alpha needed space sometimes and grinning at him was probably too eager. Even if this was his first relationship and he wanted to snuggle up to Wade he would resist!

“Aw babe, why so cold? Do you want to borrow a pair of my wing warmers? Or do you just need a hug from my strong manly arms?” 

Peter grumbled when Wade moved close enough to tuck him under his wing, enveloping him in warmth. The soft fabric of Wade’s wing warmers, this time in a neon green could barely be felt over the Spiderman suit that clung to his own wings. “Careful, if you fall I won’t catch you.” 

“I fell for you long ago, Spidey,” Wade leered, nuzzling his head against Peter’s in an attempt to scent-mark him. It didn’t really work with their masks in the way, but the gesture warmed Peter’s heart anyways. “That smooth, webbed head of yours and the tight spandex on that thiccc ass- yes with three c’s- really made it love at first lust!” 

“You’re such a romantic, Deadpool. Tell me more,” Peter deadpanned, rolling his eyes when Wade flailed indignantly, told him he was going to serenade the fuck out of him, and started a very bad rendition of Celine Dion’s “My Heart Will Go On.” 

Once Wade seemed to have had his fill, Peter gently butted his head against the underside of Wade’s chin, reminded yet again of how much larger the alpha was than him. Honestly, the only big part of Peter were his wings and even then Wade’s dwarfed him. 

He surreptitiously checked the exposed bits of Wade’s dark wings, pleased to see they were still in good condition from the last grooming session. Peter made sure now to come over at least once a week to sit Wade down and groom his wings. Though he knew deep down that the feathers on his scarred parts would never grow back, Peter still tried his best to make sure the wing membrane was well-oiled up and hydrated. Already Wade’s wings looked much better, the feathered parts flush and glistening with health whenever Peter got his hands on them. 

“What cha thinkin’ about Webs? Want to let DP into that noggin of yours?” 

Peter hummed, relaxing against Wade’s side as the alpha wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His giant wing tucked Peter closer to Wade’s side, making sure he was covered from the cold air. “It’s nothing, just happy.” 

“Hm,” Wade let out a strangled hum, one that held a hint of disbelief, though the air filled with the fresh scent of hope. “Ain’t that a wild feeling. All that seraph tow in making you cuddly huh?” 

“You mean serotonin?” 

“I said what I said.” 

Peter giggled and then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, mortified by the sound he’d made. Wade whined, and then hugged him aggressively. “That was so cute, the most adorable little spider giggle! Do it again, the boxes want a front seat view to that sound so we can replay it when we have our,  _ ahem, _ alone time if you get my drift.” 

“Um,” Peter flustered. In his panic he pushed up Wade’s mask before smacking their lips together. He froze right after, eyes wide behind the mask as his brain blue-screened. He’d been trying to distract Wade but this was not what he meant to do. They hadn’t kissed since that first grooming session, both seemingly hesitant and unsure how to act now that their relationship had changed so drastically. Of course Peter had wanted more, but he didn’t want to push the alpha before he was ready. 

Before he could pull away and apologize for moving too fast, Wade groaned out a muffled curse against Peter’s lips and gathered him into his lap. Peter whimpered as his mouth was devoured. His hands hesitated before landing on Wade’s broad shoulders, gasping into the cold night air, their breath let out in white puffs of condensation as things heated up in their little bubble. 

It wasn’t until Wade grabbed his ass, tilting him dangerously, that Peter yelped and flapped his wings to regain his balance, clinging to Wade with spidery stickiness. 

“Woah there,” Wade chuckled, both sheepish and voice rough with want as he cradled Peter closer. “You’d be a spider pancake if you fell from here.” 

Peter’s heart raced, both from the near fall and also from the eager way Wade had kissed him. He hid his face in Wade’s throat, pressing his lips and scenting the alpha near his mating gland. Though it was covered by the suit he still gave it a gentle kiss, thinking of the day when they would be officially mated and Wade would wear his mark. 

“You okay there, Webs?” Wade’s voice was more serious this time, and Peter snuggled closer, not wanting to break this moment between them. Wade clutched him tighter, his wings coming up to engulf Peter in a warm cocoon of feathers and disgustingly bright yarn.

“‘m fine,” Peter mumbled, half drunk on Wade’s scent. “We should do that again. Maybe not on the edge of a roof where we can fall to death though.” 

“You’d want to do it again?”

There was a weird note to Wade’s question, something off that spoke of deep insecurities. It seemed Wade was still unsure about their courtship, but Peter would do his best to make sure that Wade knew he was wanted. 

“Of course,” Peter reassured, pulling back just enough to press a kiss to the bit of nose that peeked out of Wade’s mask. He traced Wade’s lips with his gloved fingers, admiring his scars in the dim light of the city. “Silly alpha, I always want to kiss you.” 

“Oh.” 

For once he seemed to have rendered Wade speechless, but that was okay, once this moment was over they’d go back to squabbling as Spiderman and Deadpool. He loved Wade, whether it was in these softer moments or when they bickered. 

Oh shit. He  _ loved _ Wade. 

He panicked for only a second before forcing himself to relax. Well, it was a good thing they were courting then. There was nothing for Peter to worry about because Wade liked him enough to court him, and soon the alpha would be on the same page as him. 

He smiled, and this time he didn’t bother hiding it. The air filled with the scent of contentment and affection, and somehow the frigid cold of this winter night didn’t feel so all-consuming.

xxxxxx

/Wow it’s been a while since we’ve spoken. The readers probably forgot about us./

[Shut up, we have more important things to worry about than screen-time. Look at what a mess our meatsuit is!]

Indeed, Wade had to agree with them. It had taken drinking almost an entire bar’s worth of alcohol and peeing himself in Weasel’s bar that Wade finally came to terms with the facts. 

Fact numero uno: Petey-pie, the sexiest most spidery omega to grace the interwebs was somehow interested in a friends-with-kissing-benefits situation with Wade, the Freddy Krueger rip off sold at Spirit Halloween. 

Clearly, Webs was either blind, or had some sort of monster-fucker kink. Not that he could judge, he’s certainly fucked his fair share of monsters. 

But it was fact number two that messed with him the most, and it was that he was pretty sure Peter actually wanted more than just kisses with him. The omega acted too much like they were courting for it to just be a coincidence, and sure Wade’s self-esteem may be comparable to the Mariana Trench–the lowest point on Earth–but he wasn’t a mercenary just because of his brawn. He had some good brains to back it up too, and all evidence points towards Peter maybe having some butterfly swooping, balls-tingling feelings for him. 

/Aw the regurgitated barf-meat thinks he can snag someone as hot as Spidey. Wake up and smell the taco sweat, he could have anyone he wanted! Why would he want you?/

[I don’t know, it really seems like Spiderman might be into him, despite the fact that he would win ‘best halloween makeup’ in any competition.]

“I just need to show Peter I lov–that I like him!” Wade hastily corrected, cringing as he pushed on, not wanting the boxes to make fun of him. 

/And how are you going to do that? Murder his enemies? That’s the only thing you’re good at isn’t it, doing things Spidey would hate you for./

[He has other skills. Like being a fuck up!] 

“I can knit!” Wade argued, waving his knitting needle at the air as he did just that. He was sitting in a chaotic spread of dark blue yarn, the beginnings of his craft project in his big scarred hands. “I am gonna make my baby boy the bestest most soft touching sweater in the world. He’s gonna look so good in this, and even  _ better _ out of it…”

/Aaaand we lost him./

[Tune back in after he’s done fucking his pretty omega in his head, folks.]

xxxxxx

This was it. Today was the day. It was right after another hard patrol, and they were going to his apartment to clean up. Peter had threatened another grooming session and Wade was all too happy to give in, now that he knew how magical his baby boy’s fingers were. 

Most importantly, Wade had finished his courting gift a few weeks ago, but had held onto it out of fear of rejection. Tonight though, Spidey had been more protective than usual, and had acted so adorable trying to protect Wade from bullets and the occasional punch. It made Wade want to  _ claim _ , and he realized he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings any longer. Especially since it had become a habit nowadays to make-out before patrol, kiss during it, and even more light pecks afterwards when they were tired and drained. It was just too much for his Spidey-whipped little heart. 

Wade tried not to drool as Spiderman climbed in through Wade’s apartment window, his ass perky enough to bounce a coin off of and right in front of his face. It was at the perfect height for him to shove his face into–

“You coming, Wade?” 

“I will soon if you don’t park that ass on the couch,” Wade muttered, following Spidey through the window and trying hard not to bust a nut prematurely. Didn’t want to traumatize the little spider too much, after all.

Wade flopped onto the couch and sprawled in what he hoped was a seductive manner, muscles bulging in all the right places. “How would you like me?” he purred, stretching his arms above his head and hiding his smirk behind the mask when Peter faltered in his movements, his Spiderman mask clenched tight in a fist. 

Peter cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, though there was a hint of pink on his cute ears, barely hidden by his unruly hair. “On the bed.” 

Wade pulled his mask off as he prowled forward, a grin on his face that he knew showed his alpha fangs in a very attractive light. “How quaint, want to treat me right hm? On the bed like a real lady instead of on the couch? I’d never say no to some spicy love-making.” Wade puckered his lips, cheering internally when Peter gave him a long-suffering look before pressing a light kiss against his scarred cheek. 

“Down boy,” Peter smiled wryly. “Come on, I know one of the bullets hit your wing. Let me take care of it.” 

Now that Petey-pie mentioned it, that would explain the higher-than-usual amount of pain he was experiencing. Of course, the wing was long since healed, but the blood had definitely stuck his feathers to the wing warmer, leaving an uncomfortable tugging sensation. 

“You know what this means,” Wade cheered, running off with heavy thuds as Peter followed closely behind. “It’s Bath Time With Babe!” 

“Am I the babe?” Peter crossed his arms, his wings fluttering in joy as he leaned against the door frame that led into the spacious bathroom. 

“You remind me of the babe,” Wade sang instead of answering Peter as he turned on the faucet, dumping what looked like an entire bottle of bubble bath soap into the tub. 

“What babe?” Peter replied, barely holding in his laugh as Wade grabbed both his hands and spun him around, his wings flapping hard to stay upright through the alpha’s enthusiasm.

“The babe with the power!” They both screeched, a little loopy from exhaustion, clutching each other tight. 

“David Bowie was a true bisexual legend,” Wade sighed. “What I wouldn’t give to be within breathing distance of him.” 

“That’s really creepy, Wade.” Peter rolled his eyes, stripping down and gesturing for Wade to do the same. It took both of them to carefully remove the wing warmer, but once it was done, they were naked and eye to eye. Or well, eye-to-pec because of Wade’s massive size, so it was more like Peter tilted his head up to meet the alpha’s gaze. 

Wade stared down at the gorgeous omega, taking in the subtle gold ringing his eyes, probably a reaction to the alpha red he had in his. He couldn’t help it, Peter brought out the instincts he’d long since thought was dormant. He’d never been the most dominant alpha, preferring to defer to his partners, but something about Peter made him feel hot with protective urges. 

“Close your eyes,” Peter whispered, cupping Wade’s face with his beautiful, slender fingers. 

“Why?” Wade croaked out, hunching over and leaning in so he could get closer, eyes darting down to Peter’s lips. 

“I want to taste you.” 

And who was he to deny his omega? 

Wade closed his eyes, helpless with want as Peter tugged him down and licked into his mouth. He shuddered, placing his hands on Peter’s hips, vividly aware of the fact that they were naked. The steam from the bath was making the room hazy. He felt their wings brush together, midnight blue mixing with black and red as their wings caressed each other. They were wrapped in a cocoon of feathers, one of their own making and surrounded by the scents of joy and love. It was intoxicating, and Wade could feel every gasp and whimper that escaped Peter’s mouth as he pressed closer, tracing his soft lips with a clever tongue. 

[Do you think he’ll notice that water is pouring out of the tub?]

The boxes had been dead silent so far, a pleasant side effect of being in Peter’s presence. Nowadays they stayed quiet if Peter was near, as Wade’s attention was so overwhelmingly focused on the omega that even if they said anything he wouldn’t hear them. That comment did make it through though, and Wade cursed as he pulled back from the kiss, lunging for the faucet. 

It was too late, water splashed onto the floor and over their feet. He heard Peter yelp and launch himself into the air with a strong flap of wings to avoid the scalding water. 

Wade turned around sheepishly, the overflowing tub still sloshing gently as he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. “Sorry? Your kisses are really some kinda drug, Petey. The world could probably burn around me and I wouldn’t notice.” 

Peter’s response to that was to fly over to Wade and immediately drop himself, trusting Wade to catch him. The alpha’s hands flew up, grunting as he took the brunt of Peter’s weight and crossed his arms so Peter could rest his delicious ass on his forearms. 

“Hi,” Wade responded stupidly, dazed by the fact that he could feel some slick where Peter sat on his arms. Slick! His omega was so aroused he was leaking and it was driving Wade a little wild. 

“Wade,” Peter leaned down, finally taller than Wade now that he was boosted up in his arms. He nuzzled his nose against the alpha’s, a pleased smile on his face. “We can get distracted later, but I really do want to make sure your wing is alright.” 

Wade let out a content rumble, stepping into the tub and sinking them down so that Peter was sprawled neatly in his lap. “Little omega, always taking care of me so good.” 

“Not little,” Peter argued with a huff, amused by this age-old argument. “I can snap you in half with my pinky.” 

“Hell yeah you can, baby boy,” Wade growled, nibbling playfully at Peter’s neck as he pulled him closer, careful not to get lost in the feeling of their hard lengths rubbing together, though it did make both of them gasp in pleasure. “Talk murder to me.”

“Maybe later,” Peter laughed, gently shoving at the alpha’s broad shoulders, tracing his scars with an admiring sigh. “Now turn around so I can get to those gorgeous wings.” 

xxxxxx

Post-Bath-Time-With-Babe, Wade had told Peter to finish washing up, going into his bedroom to grab clothes for both of them. In truth, he had an ulterior motive. 

Nervously, he opened a drawer and pushed aside the bright pink dildo and his Hello Kitty rifle to get to the haphazardly-wrapped package. It was colorful, the writing on the wrapping paper stating “congrats on the baby!” with some balloons and cribs—which, for some reason, had been the only wrapping paper he could find in his apartment. He hoped Peter would ignore the wrapping paper, as it was what’s inside that was important. 

He ran his hand down the wrapping paper, imagining the soft sweater inside that he had knitted for Peter. Though it was a beautiful midnight blue which he was sure Peter would love, it was the words he’d painstakingly knitted into the front that had him almost quaking in his boots. This was it. They had been kissing for a while but they weren’t actually courting, and until he ‘put a ring on it’ as Queen Beyoncé would say, or at least start them on the path towards that, he’d never snag his Spidey-Babe.

“You can do this,” Wade muttered to himself, straightening up as he heard Peter unplug the tub and let the water drain. “You don’t even need to ask out loud. Just hand him the courting present and then be like ‘oh wow! It says  _ will you be my forever-omega, my bosom buddy _ haha must have been a mistake, anyways would you be interested’? And then Peter will laugh at you in your face and throw the sweater out of the window and—” 

“Wade?” Peter called out, raising a curious brow when Wade immediately hid the package behind his back. The beautiful omega was still mostly naked, a towel wrapped around his waist and another smaller one he was using to scrub at his hair. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing!” Wade chuckled nervously, dropping the package not at all subtly onto the floor then kicking it under the bed. His wings flapped aggressively in panic, splashing droplets of water into the air as they were still drenched. 

Peter gave him a weird look but just shook his head with a smile, obviously used to Wade’s antics. “Come on then, I need a quick favor from you.” 

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Wade swooned dramatically, skipping over and plopping onto the bed in their usual routine, eager to feel Peter’s fingers grooming his wings. 

Peter hummed, carding those lovely hands through both his wings before stepping away. There was a rustling sound, and then Wade felt something a bit sharper and cold against his wings. He tried not to move them lest he interrupt whatever Peter was doing, but he craned his head to the side trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Uh, whatcha doing, Webs?” 

“Just measuring your wings,” Peter muttered, scribbling down numbers on a little notepad he’d procured as he moved the measuring tape around Wade’s wings. 

“Oh,” Wade hummed, confused. He surreptitiously scooted to the edge of the bed, trying to plan out how he could slide his courting gift out and present it to Peter after the grooming. Peter didn’t seem bothered by his squirming, just followed him as he held Wade’s wing still. “Why do you need it?” 

There was a pause, and the scent of happiness slightly tinged by shame wafted off of his omega. “Well,” Peter started, not meeting Wade’s eyes as he moved to the side and slid the measuring tape down the bend of Wade’s wings to the longest flight feathers. “There’s a lovely alpha that’s been courting me, and I want to give him a gift back. I was having a bit of trouble for the measurements of my gift. You see, his alpha wings are just so  _ large _ and beautiful and I want to do them justice.” 

Wade froze where he’d been leaning over the edge of the bed, his fingers just touching the wrapping of his courting gift. He blinked and then sat up straight, fingers slightly shaky as he clutched them in his lap. He felt like he was far away, as if nothing was real. 

“An alpha,” he intoned, more of a whisper of disbelief than an actual phrase, “that’s been courting you. One you want to court back.” 

“Yup, one that’s been treating me exceptionally well. I guess you could say that I’m totally gone on him.” Peter chirped, sounding almost teasing as he patted down Wade’s feathers where they had bristled up. In horror? Maybe even embarrassment that he’d thought even for a second that Peter—that Spiderman—would want him? 

“—ade? Wade!” 

He tuned back in just in time for Peter to cup his cheek and turn him until he was meeting worried eyes. That beautiful gaze, his gorgeous baby boy—

No, Peter was never his in the first place. He needs to stop thinking like that. Clearly there had been a misunderstanding. What they had was just kissing and nothing more, he should have been smarter than this. Did he really think he deserved happiness, and with someone as perfect as Peter of all people?

/Ding ding! The winner to stupidest alpha goes to one Wade Wilson./

[Don’t mess this up more than you already have. You can still be his friend.]

“Are you okay?” Peter’s voice was strained with worry, and even in his heartbroken state, he didn’t want Peter to suffer for it. It wasn’t his fault Wade had to go be a fuck-up and develop feelings. 

“I’m fine,” Wade croaked out, struggling to push down tears as he pasted a forced grin on his face. “Was just thinking about how fucked up it was that Rose didn’t let Jack onto the plank. Like what the fuck they both could have fit on there! Legendary love story my ass, that shit was unnecessary.” 

Peter searched his eyes, clearly ignoring his rambling as he frowned. “Your scent—” 

“Oh boy look at the time! Wow, Daddy Deadpool needs his beauty sleep, lots of it to make up for the avocado blender face so it’s time for the little Spidey to go home.” 

“But—” Peter tried to protest as Wade shoved clothes into Peter’s hands and then headed to the bathroom, tossing his Spiderman suit to him as well. 

“Lord, that taco truck must’ve had mystery meat because my stomach is having a fiesta! Toodles Spidey, gonna need to go have a private one-on-one appointment with my toilet,” Wade called as he slammed the bathroom door behind him, panting with nerves and cold sweat on his skin. 

He heard Peter leave a few minutes later, clear confusion in his voice as he told Wade to text him once he felt better. That was a close one. He didn’t need Peter to know how pathetic he was. As long as Peter never found out how he felt, he could keep him. 

/Not for long though. Can’t wait to see how another alpha’s mark on him will change his scent. Do you think his alpha will treat him well, fuck him real good?/ 

“Stop it,” Wade growled, wincing as he stumbled towards the sink. It was a mistake because even without a mirror, the counters reflected enough of himself in the polished marble to see how disgusting he looked. 

[He’s better off without you, can you imagine mating him and having kids? I shudder to think about it. Your scars are probably genetic at this point. They’ll turn out just as ugly as you.]

“I said shut up!” Wade roared, sweeping his arm out and knocking everything off the counter. He slammed a fist into the wall and barely twitched when his hand broke. He pulled away, the pain keeping him focused as he watched his bloodied knuckles stitch themselves back together. 

/Spidey really isn’t as great as you think he is. He’s making out with us on the regular while courting someone else? Sounds like a slut to me./ 

“Don’t call him that,” Wade shouted, knowing he was spiraling but helpless to stop it. “It’s not like that. Peter would never, he wouldn’t—” 

[Yeah, most likely explanation is that he doesn’t even think of you as a person. After all, how can you cheat with a monster?]

“Just stop, please,” Wade pleaded as he slumped down onto the floor, barely refraining from bashing his head into the marble counter just to make them stop, at least for a few hours. But he’d promised Peter he wouldn’t do that anymore.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he was shivering by the time he willed his stiff limbs to shakily get up. He was long dry by now, but freezing cold. It didn’t numb the pain inside though. He stepped outside of the bathroom, blindly grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as he got dressed. It wasn’t until he tried to collapse onto the bed that his feet kicked out and a crinkle broke his grieving state. 

He looked down, barely taking in the courting gift that had held so much of his hopes and dreams, before he picked it up and resolutely opened the drawer, shoving it in. 

“I love him,” Wade whispered, defeated and admitting it just once, before he would lock up his feelings forever. He had to if he wanted to keep Peter, and he knew he couldn’t live with himself if he lost the omega because of his stupid feelings. 

[Too bad he doesn’t love you back.]

“Yeah,” Wade sighed, weary and worn as he closed the drawer to the future he’d wanted, to his happiness. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, before you get mad at me, just know that the next chapter is gonna end in a worse cliffhanger ;) Feel free to yell in the comments I do love getting things thrown at me <3 You guys think these dumb boys would be able to just be cute and fluffy together??? Not for long my dudes, especially with how devastatingly himbo Wade is smh x'D Honestly Peter and Wade in this are basically just horny or angsty and that's them in a nutshell.
> 
> Also did you guys see that art?! Isn't it freaking BEAUTIFUL??? You can thank ah_jiing for that kiss scene by the way, I basically only added it in because their art showcased it. Their stuff always inspires me <3 AND by the way...they're also my Spideypool Big Bang artist-partner! So this won't be the only time you will see art from them for one of my works, I'm genuinely so stoked. You can find the Twitter post for the concept piece [here](https://twitter.com/ah_jiing/status/1317230346639863808?s=20) and the Twitter post for the wing hug kiss [here](https://twitter.com/ah_jiing/status/1317352136758370304?s=20). Please go give them love on their art! (Also I'm so sorry for uploading so late ahgee please go to bed x'D)
> 
> I have also noticed a lot of new readers (as well as old) commenting last chapter and I've been floored by the response. I have the memory of a goldfish tbh so every time I get a comment it reminds me to work on the next chapter and also greatly motivates me. I'm basically drowning in school-work rn and your comments keep me going! Thank you all for your time <3 OH and now that you guys have a hint on who the stalker is, that it's a character we know, who do you think it will be? Place your bets folks! I will also be trying really hard to answer comments this chapter as I miss talking to you guys. Until the next, and I hope you guys have a spooky (and safe) Halloween!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Structure of a Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212690) by [TheStrange_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One)




End file.
